


The Prince and the Servant Girl

by TheGreatFatNerd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFatNerd/pseuds/TheGreatFatNerd
Summary: This is basically a Cinderella themed story with Loki and Y/N. Not much more to it. Although I don't believe in love at first sight stories, so you know there isn't going to be any of that sorry.Y/N grew up playing with royalty but when her mother dies, her father remarries and then he too dies, and she doesn't see the Princes for a long time, she thinks they have forgotten her. Her new stepmother is determined to make her life a misery. Maybe she hasn't been forgotten after all.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 62
Kudos: 226





	1. How it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> Basically you kind of know what to expect from the summary, but there are going to be differences from the original fairy tale x 
> 
> I have taken elements and ideas from far and wide, so you may recognise elements, or lines of dialogue from other versions of Cinderella or other media.
> 
> Please enjoy x

Three children were running and hiding from one another, all three were covered in mud. The girl among the three, Y/N , was a lively child who was laughing at the fact that she had just beaten Thor in a mud fight. 

The said Prince was completely covered in mud; the only part of him that wasn’t was where he had wiped his eyes to see.

The third child among them was the young Prince Loki, although he too was covered in mud it wasn’t half so bad as that of his brother.

The three children emerged from the small wooded lane that leads through the woods to the lake, they were laughing and having the sort of carefree fun that only children are capable of. The lovely Queen Frigga was sitting at the table in the garden of her dear friend Y/N`s mother, while having cakes and tea. Upon seeing the state three children were in she smiled.

The Queen had a soft spot for the young girl who seemed to have her son's under a spell, although she was hardly surprised, when Y/N was born a witch had foreseen Y/N living in the palace, among royalty. Y/N had been told this story a lot during her childhood, which had always led to the rumour of which Prince she would marry, especially when she would play with the Princes.

The Queen simply waved her hand and all the children were suddenly clean again, “ I take it that Y/N won?” The Queen chuckled. 

All three nodded of course Y/N nodded with the most enthusiasm, Thor and Loki didn’t look quite so pleased. “Well then, congratulations my dear. It’s time for us to go now I'm afraid, your father will be expecting us. ” 

They all said their fair wells, and all agreed to meet up again soon.

x

However none of them knew at that point the next time they would see each other would be sooner than they thought.

x

Less than a week since the mud fight, the same three children stood next to each other watching the funeral pyre as it burned all that was left of Y/N’s mother. 

Y/N had tears rolling down her face while either side of her held her hand, the Queen was standing with them, as Y/N’s father, Harold, was still away on business.

It was Prince Loki that helped Y/N walk away from the flame, this was when Y/N’s father came, the Queen stood with the children while he said his goodbyes and paid his respects. When he came out the Queen and Harold spoke in hushed quiet voices but none of the children paid much mind to what was being said.  
Y/N looked up at her father and he leaned down and picked up his distraught daughter, put her on the horse with him and galloped off.

Little did they all know how different things would be when they would meet again.

x

A few months later Y/N was still upset but her father had written to her while he was away on business that he had met a woman with a daughter who was about the same age as Y/N, and he had fallen in love and they had married, but she would never replace Y/N’s mother, and they would all be home within a week.  
This had obviously meant that all the staff at the house were running around trying to make everything perfect. Y/N liked to help it kept her busy which meant she didn't have time to ponder on sad thoughts, and also because of how often her father was away, the servants of the house were like her family and she did genuinely want to help them.

x

Y/N’s stepmother, Lady Creel, seemed to take an instant disliking to Y/N, but never outwardly said anything, it was a cold demeanour and a stony silence that told her this. Her daughter, Astrid, was no better, she refused to play with Y/N and wouldn't share anything with her.

Barely a month into the new marriage Lady Creel announced that she was with child, of course Harold was delighted and doted on Lady Creel night and day and showered her in gifts. 

But of course he once again had to go away on business, but this time he never came back, he died while away.

The family came home after the funeral, the three of them were all wearing black cloaks, Y/Nremoved her cloak to reveal her black mourning dress, Astrid removed her cloak to reveal a bright pink gown, Lady Creel removed her cloak to reveal a bright red gown, neither of them were mourning.

“Black was never my colour. It's just so unbecoming.” Lady Creel declared.

“Especially when one's so young and pretty.” Added Astrid.

The pair threw their cloaks at Y/N and started to giggle. Y/N was about to head up the stairs, when the cold voice of her step mother stopped her.

“Where do you think you're going?” She demanded.

“To my room.” Y/N answered quietly, her voice was strained from crying.

“My dear child, nothing is ‘yours’ now, you're an orphan, you're very lucky I'm going to even let you stay here. All the rooms in this house are mine now. Your father, my Late husband, sadly missed by us all, is dead, child. Dead and buried beneath the snow in the same grave as your dear mother. That is a double misfortune for you. And now you must start a new life. Your father, as a token of his great love for me, saw fit to make a will placing you in my care and protection. Believe me the streets aren't kind to beggars. But from now on you are a dependant, you will have to work to earn your keep. Do you understand?” She belittled.

“My father never loved you. You tricked him.” Y/N angrily declared.

"How dare you!”

“You tricked him!”

“Well… Well if I did, he did not live to rue the day, did he? And now you can curb. your tongue; cultivate humility, know your present place.” Lady Creel sneered and seemed to relish in it.

“I hate you!”

“Now, listen to me, girl, and hear me well! Blood is thicker than a widow's tears, and God knows I have shed enough of those. I have my own daughter to support, which has forced me to make certain economies in the household. But being a woman of principle, I shall honour your father's last wishes and continue to provide a roof over your head below stairs! And do not think you will find sympathy with the staff. The staff have been dismissed. You are now the staff.” 

It was all getting to much for poor Y/N to take she was getting confused and she was struggling to keep her emotions under control.  
“To take orders instead of giving them. Mostly from me.” Astrid sneered, just like her mother.

“Never!” Y/N hissed defiantly.

“Oh, yes. You will cook and you will carry. You will fetch and you will mend. Your father's will allows and the law upholds. So, take your pick, either accept your lot or go to the orphanage.” Lady Creel offered.

“They tell me, Y/N, one can be awfully happy there and very warm. They sleep 6 to a bed. Not counting the rats.” Smirked Astrid.

“Do not tease,my darling. It spoils your looks.” Chastised Lady Creel to Astrid, who immediately did as her mother had told her.“From now on you shall refer to me as Ma’am or Madam, and you will address Astrid as Lady Astrid or Miss Astrid.” Lady Creel sneered boastfully to Y/N.

Y/N resigned herself to her fate as she was too tired to fully understand and argue, not that it would do any good. She turned and headed towards the kitchen walking past Lady Creel when an arm blocked her path she looked up to see her step mother giving her an almost evil stare. “Well aren't you going to thank me?”

“Thank you?” She answered bewildered.

“For not throwing you out into the street, for keeping you here out of kindness, charity. I’ve often been told I have too big a heart. Don’t forget you're now meant to curtsy every time you pass Astrid or myself.” 

All Y/N did in response was nod and curtsy and head towards the kitchen while carrying down the cloaks.

She could hear the two of them talking ,“Burying husband's is a cold job and now I have buried two.” Lady Creel lamented.

“Oh poor Mama.” Cooed Astrid.

She had just made it to the stairs when she heard them demand some tea and make a start on supper.


	2. Years Later, Strangers Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. 
> 
> Years later things have changed.
> 
> Please enjoy.  
> Don't hesitate to get in touch.

Years pass by, Y/N’s fun in the woods become nothing more than treasured memories. She still visits her mother's favourite place, it's just a small clearing near the lake surrounded by the thick evergreen trees of the woods, which was where she had planted a tree for her parents, she considered it as close to a grave or monument to her parents as she could ever get. Y/N’s life continued in much the same way, she had become nothing more than a servant in her own home, it is hard to believe a child that once played with royalty had become the lowest of the low. 

Y/N had the same spirit and fire she had as a child, even though Lady Creel has tried to break her spirit she had yet to succeed, maybe in a few years she would finally break her. Lady Creel would often say that it would seem that the world had completely forgotten about her. But Y/N held strong, although she never said anything about knowing royalty, although she hadn’t seen them all in so long she felt like she would be betraying them. So to her it seemed as though she was saving them from Lady Creel.

Lady Creel went on to have a daughter, Freya, when she was first born Lady Creel had wanted nothing to do with her as she held a dislike to babies and enjoyed her sleep too much to deal with the young infant. So Y/N had been tasked with caring for the child on top of all her other chores. One day she had taken her to her mother's favourite place and then Lady Creel took the child back so she could be trained to be like Astrid. Even though she was only a child she behaved worse than Astrid to Y/N, although Lady Creel didn't deem her important. No Astrid was the important one, she was of age to marry just like the two Princes. She still spoiled Freya but she wasn’t doted upon as Astrid was. This was one of the reasons Y/N felt the need to 'protect’ her Princes, and friends from her Wicked stepmother. 

She did as she was told but always had a defiant spirit, one day just after she had got back from getting Lady Creel, Astrid and the young Freya ready for a trip to town she decided to visit her parents 'grave’. She didn't get to go often as she was very busy but she would still go whenever she had the opportunity. Although she would love to take flowers, there was nowhere she could get any without picking them herself, she discovered as a child she felt bad for picking flowers either because she felt like she was killing the flowers or felt bad for the person who they belonged to. So she went without flowers; she just sat there by the tree reminiscing.

She thought back to when she was a child and how she had been surrounded by unconditional love but didn't realise until it was too late and gone. She had come to the conclusion that she assumed as a child that the love would always be there for her. People often are unable to appreciate what they have until it's gone.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that there was someone else in the woods. There was a man who was walking through the woods headed for the same place where she was, he was holding a book, but when he saw Y/N it was like he had seen a ghost.

But thinking about the past would always make her question her future. 

Would she be surrounded by love again? 

She couldn't imagine getting married for any reason but love, but then with her life the way it was she didn't get to choose anything. 

Would she ever marry and have her own little family? 

Would her children play in these woods as she had done with the Princes?

Her thoughts once again drifted to the Princes, what were they doing now? 

What were they like now?  
Do they even remember playing here with her? She guessed not, the Princes would have more important things to think about and remember than a girl they knew so long ago.

Eventually Y/N realised it was getting late and that the others would be back soon. So she started to run through the trees, she knew her way she had often thought that she couldn't get lost in these woods. 

Once she got near to the house she realised she was already too late, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying so she ran to the back of the house and used the servants entrance. She scurried into the kitchen and sat by the now dying fire and tried to make it look more cheerful. She looked at the table and saw a ridiculous amount of different dirty vegetables.

“So, you are returned at last! You wicked girl, how dare you disobey me. Where have you been?” Lady Creel demanded sharply.

“I only went to my parents' grave, stepmother.” She realised by the look on her stepmother's face she had made a mistake, she felt the sting on her cheek from the slap her stepmother gave her.

“How touching… With flowers from my garden, stolen flowers!” Lady Creel accused.

“No.”

“I say yes ! I say you stole them. You're not only a liar but a thief, and thieves we know must be punished. This is your place, and there is your task.“ There on the table is the huge pile of different vegetables that all need to be washed, peeled and cut before cooking. Lady Creel continued. “We are expecting guests for dinner tonight...Important guests.And for repaying my kindness with cunning and deceit, henceforth, you will not dare to venture from this room without my saying. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Ma'am”.

“Then make a start and make amends.” With that her stepmother turned and left the kitchen. 

Y/N made a start at the vegetables on the table but she was rather slow, she knew there was no way she was going to finish even half of this but she couldn't give up, she was never one to give up.

She was startled when there was a knock at the door, if it was a guest they would be at the front door. 

She cautiously got up and went to the door and answered it, standing in the doorway was a tall, rather handsome man.

“Were you expecting me?” He asked with a low, smooth voice.

“No. I wasn't expecting anybody.” Y/N replied slightly baffled.

“Funny. You should have felt something. I'm losing my touch. Could I come in and rest by your fire, please? I've been traveling a long way.” He seemed to be staring rather intently at Y/N, which was making her feel more than a little self-conscious.

“Well... I'm not supposed to talk to anybody or see anybody, but…” She looked around to see if there was anyone, but obviously there wasn't, so carried on. “Yes, of course. You're welcome to share my fire… “ She opened the door some more and let the stranger in, “Such as it is, but I'd be obliged if you didn't stay too long. Please excuse me if I carry on working, but I have to finish these, and I'm very slow. ” She finished as she looked at the work she had left to do. “I can put another log on the fire for you.”

“Thank you, but no the fire shall be fine as it is. There are more ways than one of peeling potatoes.” He said a little to himself, Y/N was too busy peeling potatoes to notice the man wave his hand and the fire grow.

“The fire seems to have cheered up.” Y/N noticed a moment later, “ I could warm you a little broth if you like?” Y/N offered.

“No, thank you. But thank you for the thought. Live down here on your own, do you?” The man smiled, now that he was next to the fire Y/N could get a better look at him. He had brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, he was tall and had a slim build. He was wearing blue trousers, with a matching blue waistcoat with a dress shirt underneath with a green cravat.

“I do now.” Was all Y/N replied.

“Yes, things change. But that doesn't mean to say they won't change again. I get around quite a bit, you know.” The stranger replied a little cryptically.

“Must be nice to travel.” Y/N replied while she carried on with her vegetables.

“Yes and no. I sometimes wish I could settle in one place, but there's never enough time.” Y/N nodded as the man spoke, as she too had the same sort of wish. 

“I'd like somewhere cosy, with a dog to keep me company. I would love somewhere near a lake and a forest, you know. Maybe a little family one day.” Y/N said wishfully.

“Well you never know what the future holds.” 

“Suppose not.” Y/N muttered.  
“May I come and see you again?” The gentleman asked out of the blue.

“I'm just so afraid of what they will say upstairs.” 

“Y/N!” Lady Creel screeched.

“There she is, and I haven't finished! She can't see you, I've got to hide you. Or I will be in so much trouble.” Y/N had started to get panicked at the thought of what her stepmother would do, she was already being punished as it was.

“Well, I'll be off. I've seen what I want to see. You just take care of yourself, until we meet again, Y/N.” He headed to the door and the pair smiled at each other when a thought struck Y/N.

“Wait, I don't know your name.” 

“Balder.”

“Well Balder, until we meet again.” Y/N smiled as he walked through the door.

“Have you been struck dumb, girl? Oh! Answer me when I call. You know I hate having to raise my voice. Now, I hope you have been hard at work. I...  
I see.” Lady Creel condescended. 

“Well, uh…” Y/N looked at the table expecting to see what she hadn't finished, she wasn't even half way through. But when she looked at the table that was not what she saw, on the table was all the vegetables in neat piles, all washed, peeled and cut as though by magic. Y/N’s jaw dropped as did her stepmother's, she obviously didn't think she would have done it.

“Uh, I see. I see I shall have to give you more to do next time. I expect you are wondering why we went to town? Well, the Queen and her two sons are coming tonight.” Lady Creel sneered boastfully.

“What?” Y/N couldn't believe her ears.

“Yes, well I couldn't very well have you serve royalty, something would go wrong as it always does you stupid girl, and I couldn’t let you cook for royalty. So I went into town to get some decent staff for the night, so go and get out of the way for the evening. Go and help Astrid get ready, she has to get the attention of a Prince, my Astrid will be on the throne. Now go!”

Y/N didn't need to be told twice she ran past her stepmother up the stairs, on her way she bumped into a group of people, some chefs and others maids, and headed upstairs to help Astrid get ready.


	3. Getting the Family Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the Family Ready, 
> 
> Since the family are about to have so rather important guests, they are in need of Y/N to get them ready.

As Y/N had thought getting Astrid ready was going to take some time and an awful lot of effort on Y/N’s part. 

“There you are you lazy creature where have you been, light the fire I have been chilled for nearly an hour.” Astrid complained, while sitting in front of her mirror brushing her long blonde hair. “But don't touch anything with your dirty hands, this is my room now.”

Y/N decided not to mention out loud that she was more than capable of lighting a fire herself, and just got on with the two at hand.

“Would you like anymore logs on the fire, Miss Astrid?” Y/N asked politely. 

“No, go wash your hands and run me a bath.” Astrid demanded.

“Yes Miss Astrid.” Y/N dutifully replied, as she went into the side room and made sure that the bath was not too hot or cold, she made sure she added the 'perfect’ amount of lavender oil, but really Y/N thought it was too much. She then made sure to have rose petals in the bath before she went to go and get her step-sister.

“Is my bath ready?” 

“Yes, Miss.”

“About time too.” Astrid got up and headed for the bath, Y/N was making an internal bet of what would be wrong, something was always wrong, especially for Astrid.

Astrid stood over the bath and scoffed, “You really are useless aren't you, there are too many rose petals.” Y/N still wasn't facing her so made no effort to hide the roll of her eyes.

“Oh, forgive me, I am sorry, I will get it right next time.” Y/N muttered loud enough for Astrid to hear. Astrid didn't say anything to this, either ignoring the sarcasm or didn’t understand it.

Astrid stood there for a minute while Y/N gathered the different soaps and lotions that Astrid would need as well as towels and her robe.

“Oh, will you hurry up, come here and help me!” She demanded, although she sounded an annoyed toddler.

“Coming.” 

Y/N helped to unlace her step sisters dress and corset and helped her into the warm water. Y/N then had to help Astrid wash her hair, and by help she meant she had to do it for her, and once Astrid was done with the bath she had to help her out of the bath.

She then had to help Astrid into her robe, brush her hair , then she had to help Astrid get into her best dress, which took a lot of work since the dress was barely big enough. So Y/N had spent a long time tightening the corset , once that was finally done, she had to do Astrid's hair, and of course Astrid wanted a complicated up do.

Y/N had just finished lacing her sister's ankle boots and doing her makeup when Lady Creel demanded that she and Freya needed help as well.

Y/N then had to go and help Freya get into a dress and do her hair, which was more difficult than it sounds, Freya was a child who couldn't sit still and liked to cause trouble.

Then Y/N went to help her stepmother.

“Oh the lazy creature decides to show her face at last.” Lady Creel says. 

It's getting dark now and all Y/N can make out is Lady Creel's silhouette against the grey background of the window and the slight flickering glow from the candle she is currently holding.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, I was with Miss Astrid and Miss Freya…” Y/N explained.

“Shut it! I don't want to hear your useless excuses! I let you stay here out of charity and look at what I get in return, if it weren't for me you would have starved in the streets!” Lady Creel hissed.

“Yes, Ma’am, you are too kind to me.” Y/N whispered, after all these years she had started to wonder what life would have been like if she wasn't here, but she could never see anything positive. There was nothing positive out there and nothing positive in here.

Lady Creel sighed, “Yes, well help me get ready.” 

Y/N nodded, she helped Lady Creel pick out a dress, and helped her change her into it. She then brushed her hair, much like she had earlier with Astrids. 

Lady Creel also wanted a complicated up do, although Y/N was grateful that she didn't have to do her stepmother's make up as well.

“You're not to come down tonight, I can't have royalty seeing you here, so you will stay up here, out of sight.” Y/N received a glare at from her stepmother at this, “ No sneaking around, Freya will be sent up to you to be put to bed. Once our guests leave you may return to the kitchen to wash up and go to bed. Understand?” Lady Creel questioned. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good, now go.” 

Y/N watched as her family came out of their rooms all dressed up in their finest outfits, they went downstairs to await their imperial guests. They didn't have to wait for long. 

A few minutes after they had gone down stairs there was a knock at the front door. Y/N couldn't keep her curiosity in check, she decided that if she hid, she wouldn't get noticed. 

So Y/N was hiding behind the banister of the corridor above the hall, she couldn't really hear what was being said but she assumed it was just general pleasantries and she guessed an awful lot of groveling from her stepmother trying to gain favour. 

Y/N didn't even have to see what was going on to know Astrid was batting her eyelids at the Princes, probably Thor, after all he was the better match, as he was older, and heir to the throne.

They made their move across the hall to the drawing room, so Y/N hid again so she wouldn't be spotted. She popped her head back up again when she thought they had all passed. 

However as she popped her head up Prince Loki looked up and their eyes locked for a split second before Y/N panicked and ducked back down. The Prince looked up at her intrigued, smiled to himself, shook his head and carried on.

All Y/N was thinking was that Loki had grown into a handsome man, he still had beautiful eyes and if her stepmother found out about that she was dead.


	4. The Royal Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Creel hosts her meal with some rather important guests.

Y/n was still by the banister to see if she could catch a glimpse of any member of the royal family, as well as trying to see if she could work out if Loki had snitched on her. 

Which made her wonder, did he recognise her? Undeniably she had changed, as a child she had once worn, well on occasion, the finest clothes that money could buy, like Astrid did now. 

Even if he didn't know her, she knew him, well at least she thought she did once, long ago.

Astrid was hanging off Thor's arm, though he didn't really look interested, Freya was standing beside her mother who was next to the Queen and Loki followed behind and walked through the hall to the dining room. Lady Creel once in the doorway turned to look right where Y/N was, as did Loki. Y/N ducked as quickly as she could, but she didn't think it was fast enough, no doubt she would be in trouble once the guests had left. Loki might have said something. Lady Creel looked for a moment longer before she turned and entered the dining room .

After a while ,Y/N was watching as the staff that Lady Creel had hired for the night were running around, making sure everything was perfect. Then once dinner had started being served Y/N couldn't believe the amount of food being carried through the hall and the food just kept coming. After about an hour the food stopped coming and then everyone went back to the drawing room, this time Lady Creel didn't look to see Y/N, but once again Loki did look.

A little while after everyone had entered the drawing room Lady Creel rang a bell for a servant to come and take Freya to bed. The maid led the child up the stairs where she left her with Y/N. 

Now although Freya could be difficult when she was tired she was easy to handle. Sometimes Y/N found it hard to comprehend that Freya was her half sister and yet the lives they lived couldn't be more difficult. Y/N felt sorry for the young child, she never knew her father, she always lived in Astrid's shadow, and she had never really had a loving mother. Every night Y/N put Freya to bed, Y/N used to sleep either in the same room or next door to Freya when she was younger, in case she woke up in the night, now Y/N had a small bed in the kitchen. Lady Creel had made it obvious that she did not care for babies or young children. 

Freya ran at Y/N who then picked her up and carried her to her room and helped her get ready for bed. Y/N tucked Freya in, and sat next to her on the bed and told her a story. Although Y/N did enjoy reading she wasn't particularly good at making it sound good to a listener, so she made up stories instead. 

Once Y/N was sure Freya was asleep and wouldn't wake up she made her way out of the room, just in time to see the guests leaving. Once the door closed Astrid let out a loud squeal which made Y/N wince from the top of the stairs and she went to check Freya was still asleep.

By the time she was certain the child was asleep Lady Creel and Astrid was at the top of the stairs. 

“Where have you been all evening?” Lady Creel asked with suspicion.

“I stayed upstairs out of the way, like you told me Ma'am.” Y/N replied.

Lady Creel just nodded and told Y/N to downstairs and get on with the washing up.

By the time Y/N made it to the kitchen everyone else had left, having finished their duties. The pile of washing up was huge, it would take all night to do. Y/N had made a start at the washing up and had been at it for about an hour but really you couldn't tell. She was about to run some more water and add some wood to the fire so she would be able to see what she was doing. 

Y/N looked at her bed longingly, it was hard and the kitchen was damp, she was always cold but right now that the bed looked like heaven. Y/N decided that she would just do the washing up in the morning, she would just have to get up earlier than normal. So Y/N got into her bed, and stared at the washing up she would have to do in the morning and she drifted to sleep.


	5. Town and Lost Keys

Y/N woke up early as always, she lit the fire and made a start on some of the washing up, mainly the pans. She made a pot of tea and made a start on breakfast, while that was cooking she went and lit the fire in the dining room ready for her family, then she set the table.

By the time she made it back to the kitchen one bell started to ring indicating that her family would want their food in a few minutes. She was about to plate it all up when she realised she hadn't washed any plates yet. So she made quick work of a couple of plates, just enough for breakfast, then she served the food up and headed upstairs, trying to be as quick as possible in an attempt not to upset her family.

“There you are, what took you so long.” Lady Creel snapped, she was not a morning person, and neither was Astrid. 

Rather than give an answer or make an excuse Y/N decided she wasn't in the mood for that so she just apologised. 

Her family didn't say much to her, she was about to leave the dining room when Lady Creel called out to her. 

“Y/N, we are going into town again today, and you're coming with us, so go and get ready.” Lady Creel waved her hand dismissively towards Y/N who took it as a sign that she could leave.

Y/N went downstairs frustrated, this threw all her plans out, she had chores to do, if she went to town then she would be behind on all her chores for the rest of the day and have to go to bed later to make up for lost time and that didn't even include the washing up. 

Y/N went to get herself ready for her trip to town and was just putting on her cloak when a carriage came into view from the house. Lady Creel had demanded that there should be blankets in the carriage, so Y/N had her arms full of blankets.

Y/N was relieved to see that it was Robin who was coachman, he was always lovely and treated Y/N far better than her family. He would always talk to her, help her on and off the carriage, he was a real gentleman and Y/N didn't have many of them in her life anymore. 

Robin smiled when he saw her and once the carriage was safely stopped he jumped down and took the blankets from Y/N and put them in the carriage, while she went to get her family.

Y/N came back out and the pair chatted while they waited for the family,they came out a few minutes later, since they never rushed, Robin offered his hand to Lady Creel and Astrid, who although they took it looked down their nose at him, he picked Freya up rather than helping her in, then closed the door behind her. Y/N was not allowed to sit in the carriage with her family and had to ride up front with Robin.  
Robin helped her up and before he got up himself and the carriage was away. 

Robin was always Y/N's favourite coachman, most of the other coachmen made Y/N feel uncomfortable, whereas Robin was lovely and the one the family saw the most of but that could be because he liked Astrid. 

The ride to town was long and bumpy and rather cold, but Y/N relished the feeling of freedom even if only temporary. The wind blowing through her hair and being higher up than most people could almost be compared to flying in Y/N’s mind.

Once they finally arrived in the square of the town, Y/N jumped down from where she sat before Robin could come and help. Robin did however go to help the others out of the carriage. Robin agreed to meet the family after lunch beside the fountain and promised to watch the blankets which cheered up Y/N. 

The family traipsed around town, they bought something in almost every shop and made Y/N carry everything. By the time the family were going to lunch Y/N had multiple bags hanging from her arms while she had boxes piled high to the point that Y/N was barely able to see over the top of them. 

Since Lady Creel didn't want Y/N to join them for lunch, Y/N was told to walk home, with all the boxes and bags. Y/N had been walking for about five minutes and was at the bridge when a carriage rushed past her, causing her to drop all her parcels. Y/N bent down to pick up all but was surprised when she saw another pair of hands do the same, she looked up and smiled when she realised it was Balder.

“Are you alright? That was a rather close call.” Balder questioned while he seemed to be looking for injuries. “It’s just so like those royals, they don't care if they're in anybody's way!” Balder seemed to hold a bitterness in the way he spoke and his eyes hardened but softened again once he looked at Y/N. 

“I’m sure they were going somewhere important.” Y/N countered quietly, as she stood up with most of her parcels, Balder had the rest. 

“I doubt it.” 

Y/N didn't know how to reply to that, “Thanks, thanks for your help.” Y/N went to reach to grab the rest of the stuff so she could make her way home and get on with her chores. Some of the packages were now slightly damaged or torn.

“Allow me, I couldn't possibly allow you to carry all this, please allow me to help you.” Balder said in a voice that didn't leave room for arguments.  
Y/N decided not to argue and accept the help for as long as it would last, there was no way he would go all the way back to the house.

On the way home the pair made small chat, about everything. Eventually the conversation steered in the direction Y/N was dreading but was obviously expecting.

“So why are you walking, with all these parcels?” Balder asked, only sparing a side glance at Y/N as both were focusing on the uneven surface of the road.

Y/N considered how to answer the question.

Balder must have misinterpreted the silence since he added, “If you were able to buy all this then why not hire a carriage to take you home?” He seemed genuinely perplexed.

“Well, I came to town on a carriage, but I have always enjoyed walking. You know it's peaceful and it gives you a chance to think, besides these parcels aren't for me.” Y/N pointed to the hat box that Balder was carrying, “ Can you imagine me wearing something as awful as that? If you can, I seriously misjudged you!” Y/N looked serious and Balder looked worried which made Y/N burst out laughing. “Oh, goodness, I'm sorry, you should see your face, I'm only joking.” She choked out while laughing. 

Balder looked not only visibility relieved but amused, almost satisfied. 

Neither one carried on the conversation that they had been having. 

They reached the house before they knew it, both were surprised. They got to the door and Y/N put everything down to find the key but she couldn't find it and started to panic, she looked like she was about to cry.  
But Balder suddenly stopped her, “That's why I came after you before, I saw you in town and noticed you dropped something, a key.” He put all the parcels down and pulled out a key, Y/N smiled in relief but still looked like she might cry, but she threw herself at Balder and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He seemed shocked at first but after a moment he hugged her back. 

Once the door was open, Y/N wasted no time picking up all the parcels and started to take them upstairs to be put away. When she came back down Balder was in the kitchen, the fire was lit and all the washing up was done.  
Y/N gasped when she saw, which made Balder turn around and look over at everything. 

“Sorry for not putting it away, but I wouldn't know where to start.” Balder seemed apologetic, although, once again Y/N thought she could cry this was the nicest thing anyone had done for her in a long time. Y/N decided she obviously needed more sleep since she was so emotional.

“Oh you didn't have to do that. Thank you so much, how did you do it so fast.” Y/N gushed.  
Balder smiled, and he was about to reply when they heard the sound of horses which meant the carriage was back, which meant so was the family. 

Balder took this as an opportunity to take his leave. 

Just as the door closed behind Balder her family started to shout orders.


	6. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balder and Y/N do chores.

It had been a couple of days since she’d been to town and that meant a couple of days since she’d seen Balder. Despite the fact she had only met him a couple of times she couldn’t help but think, there was something familiar and comforting about him.

Comfort, was something she hadn’t felt in a long time, not properly since her mother's death. But then that could be due to the fact he was the first person in a long time to be truly kind to her.

She just so happened to be thinking about all this (mostly Balder) when there was a knock at the kitchen door, so she wiped her hands on her apron and answered the door. Balder was standing there, he smiled and Y/n could tell he was hiding something behind his back.

“Good morning Balder, and to what do I owe the pleasure?” She smiled brightly and asked politely, all the while trying to work out what he had behind his back.

“It is a good morning indeed, the sun is out, there is not a cloud in the sky and I got these for you.” With a rather grand gesture he brought out a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

“Oh Balder, they’re beautiful, thank you so much, you didn’t have to.” She gushed as she let him in and closed the door before putting the flowers down to retrieve a vase and scissors. He went and sat by the fire and watched as she trimmed the stems and arranged them and once happy with them she placed them proudly on the kitchen table, she was very happy to have some bright colours in the drab kitchen. She wanted to question the gift, but didn't feel she could without being rude and she certainly didn't want to lose her new friend.

“You’re happy this morning Balder, has something happened?” 

“Do I have to have a reason to be happy and bring you flowers?” Balder implored.

“I suppose not.” She reasoned, although her suspicions were raised.

“Is this a bad time? You look rather busy, do you want me to come back later when you're not so busy?” He offered, about to get up from his seat. 

“No, no not at all, I’m always busy with my chores and all but I would be rather rotten if I didn’t make time for my friends especially ones who bring me flowers.” 

“Is there any way I could help? Maybe I could help you with your chores. I have nothing else to be doing today, and I rather like spending time in your company. Before you say anything, I insist and I'm not taking no for an answer.” 

“I don't really have much then choice do I.” She stated, causing him to smile.

So before she really knew what was happening Balder also had a knife so she started by peeling the vegetables and he was cutting them but he was able to cut them faster than she could peel them so they both just took up different vegetables.

Next they were both standing at the sink. Balder was washing the dishes, while Y/N was drying and putting away. The pair were chatting about nothing in particular and telling jokes and trying to make each other laugh. 

Then the pair went outside, which put her on edge, she kept looking to see if she was being watched. Balder learned how to chop wood. While she was busy hanging the washing out, and feeding the chickens.

“You know I'm rather enjoying this, but it certainly is harder than it looks. You must be fairly strong, how often do you have to do this job?” Balder asked between logs.

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, it took me an absolute age to learn how to do it properly without hurting myself. I have to do this most days, they all seem to always be cold so I'm constantly lighting the fires and keeping them burning.” She replied while she continued to hang out the washing, once she was done she helped Balder carry the logs back to the house.

The next task that needed to be done was cleaning pretty much the whole house, except Y/N decided that she couldn't make Balder do all that, so she only decided to clean the 'important’ rooms today and catch up with the rest tomorrow. So today they were only going to clean the hallway, the dining room and a couple of other rooms. 

So she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors, while Balder was either sweeping or dusting. Although she didn't particularly enjoy doing the chores, she was having a good time with Balder. She was surprised that her family hadn't come to see what all the laughing and chatting was about. 

She couldn't imagine how her family would react. Or what would happen after they found out.

By the time she had finished her hands were red raw and blistered, but she couldn't stop yet she still had to cook and then sort out the dried washing, then put the washing away, then tend to all the fires, then close all the curtains and then set everything up for dinner. She had yet to strip the beds, then she had a pile of dress repairs and other needlework and sewing that needed to be done, then there are the candlesticks that need to be cleaned and new candles placed in all the rooms, before she sets up for supper and then serving it, then cleaning away. But she wasn’t going to tell Balder about most of these tasks, nor make him carry out all these tasks, he surely didn't come to do someone else's job. 

As the pair arrived back in the kitchen Balder noticed the state of Y/N’s hands.

“That looks painful.” He commented, sounding rather sad.

“It’s not so bad, it will be better in a couple of days.” She replied in a voice that sounded like this had happened many times before, in truth it did hurt but it was a pain that she had become used to. But she wanted to spare him that truth, realistically she knew her hands wouldn’t get the chance to fully heal before they would be blistered again.

“Let me see, please.” Balder pleaded, “I want to help.” 

She indulged him although she doubted he could actually help, so she stepped forward and when he held out his hands she presented hers. 

He just stared at her hands for a moment before he started to mutter, “My Mother, she is a wonder with healing, I shall talk with her to see if she can help me in making you a lotion that would heal this.”

“There’s really no point, I’m so clumsy that I always have a bump, graze or bruise, my hands always look like this and have done for such a long time I’m not sure it's possible to heal them.” She tried to argue, although she wanted to save him from the truth she wanted to save his wasted efforts more.

“Then all the more reason for you to have such a lotion. My mother, she knows which plants have healing abilities, well she knows about most plants' abilities.” 

“Your mother?” She asked, the pair of them had talked about a great many things but she couldn't recall ever talking about his family.

“You are in pain, so of course I’m going to try and help to heal your hands.” He explained as if it should be obvious, while also completely ignoring the question Y/N had posed.

She was just confused by his response,and entirely unused to someone caring about her well being, so she decided to change the subject. “You’ve never mentioned your family before.” She looked into his eyes trying to see if she should stop pushing, “It must be nice to have a family, people, who want what's best for you…” She drifted off on a thought, imaging what her family would have been like now, had they not died when she was young.

“She … works at the palace, I normally help her but she doesn't really need my help, in fact I'm sure she would rather me be using my time productively.” He answered.

“She sounds nice.” She thought, wondering what her own mother would be like now. Although she now feels guilty that he was helping her rather than his mother, after all she normally does all this everyday without help.

“She’s clever, wise and kind.” He made it clear he didn't wish to talk anymore on the subject of family, and swiftly changed the subject. “Now what shall do? Do you like to read?” 

“Believe me I love to read, never have the time really. Speaking of which, we’re not finished for today yet.” 

“What! What could possibly be left to do.” Balder looked horrified that there was still work to be done after everything they had already done.

“You’ll see.”


	7. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a rain storm

Y/N was washing up after dinner while Balder offered to go and collect some more of the wood they had chopped earlier. She could feel a slight headache starting to build behind her eyes and knew this was usually caused by the weather, so she had an inkling that a storm was on its way, hence the reason more firewood was being brought in. 

She had already told Balder plenty of times in the day that he could go home and he had helped her too much already but he refused to leave. Now she was worried about him getting home in the storm. 

He walked through the door, a moment later, arms full of logs, Y/N ran to help him but he refused to let her take any of the logs from him. “It’s balanced perfectly, don’t ruin it or it all will fall.” Balder explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

She decided to tease him, they had started to tease each other more as the day had progressed, “Are you sure it’s not because you want to show off your muscles? You know show me how big and strong you are?” She laughed out as she cleared a space for the logs. The look on his face was not what she expected, so she felt she needed to explain, “I’m just joking.” 

Balder said nothing as he put the logs in the now cleared space, his back was to her. She was now worried she had upset him, and he would never want to see her again. 

“I’m sorry, if I’ve upset you.” She replied cautiously, watching to see for a reaction, there wasn't one. She turned away, ready to go back to the washing up and trying to think how she could make it up to Balder, after all he had been extremely kind, by helping her with her chores and bringing her flowers. She was about to place a bowl on the side next to her ready for her to dry later, when a hand grabbed it. She had been too busy inside her head worrying, she hadn't noticed him sigh and come over to continue to help her.

“I fear I owe you the apology not the other way round, I’m not used to people thinking I’m strong, since I am always compared to others, who are bigger than me.” Balder replied, but it was obvious he was not going to divulge any more information on the matter than was strictly necessary. 

Y/N was not entirely sure what to say in response to what she had just heard, “I always try not to care what others say, but then again I don’t really see many other people, unlike you, I suppose you see a lot of people in the Palace.” 

“Palace?” He questioned, far too quickly. 

“You said that's where your mother worked, and that you helped her out, I just assumed.” 

“Oh, yes of course.” Balder replied, he then looked around, Y/N was sure he was about to say he was leaving and that she would never see him again. “Oh, I must apologise, I appear to have left the door open, no wonder it's so cold in here.” He went over to close the door, but stayed in the doorway for a moment just looking out, “I think it's going to rain, very soon, the sky looks awful.” He commented and also moved aside as Y/N came to have a look for herself. 

She stared at the sky for a moment, it really had gone very dark, heavy rain was definitely on the way, this got her thinking if Balder’s mother worked at the palace, they must surely live at least near the palace, but if that were true then Balder would have a long walk, especially in the rain, that looked like it was on its way. “You don’t live too far away, right?” She looked at him, when he didn’t give an answer, this only secured what she thought. “Oh, I am so sorry,” this got his attention, he had been just staring at the sky, “If you hadn’t stayed to help me with my chores you would have been home by now, in the warm and dry and it’s ….”

“I chose to help you, and I could have left anytime, I chose to stay and now if i end up walking home in the rain, that's on me, you are not to blame.” Balder argued. “Now, let's finish this washing up, before the rain.” 

“Are you mad, you’re already going to get soaked to the bone, and probably be left with a fever as it is.”

“I also said, ‘I would help you with your chores’ now shall we finish what we started.” He offered with a small smile, which did nothing to make her guilt go away.

He was already by the sink, washing a plate, which made her shake her head fondly at her strange friend. Within a few minutes the last of the dishes was being put away, he was now able to help a bit more since he was starting to learn where everything went in this kitchen. 

It was at this point that Balder was offering to help with the last few of her chores, which was mainly getting everything ready for the family to go to bed and securing the house.

Y/N put her foot down here and refused to allow him to do anymore, “Balder, you really have done far more than you should have already, besides everything that needs doing now is just small jobs upstairs, besides I can’t imagine you want to have to deal with that lot.” 

At this point he conceded, “You're not going to drop this are you?” The look that she gave him answered his question, the pair walked over to the door. “Well in that case, I suppose I had better leave, I’ll be back tomorrow, is that alright?” He asked, looking hopeful, as he opened the door. 

“You want to come back tomorrow, to see me do more chores. Really? How boring is your life?” 

“I hope you know, I won’t simply watch you do your chores, I will also help again, well I suppose I should go, before the rain starts.” 

“I hope you don’t get caught in the rain, and thank you, so much for all your help, but I really can’t have you help me again, you said your mother wants you to do something productive with your time, so don’t waste your time on being a skivvy, like me. You can do better than that.” 

“You could too, I am sure that one day you will accomplish great things, I’m sure you're far better than this.” he indicated to the damp dark kitchen they were standing in, “You’re special.”

“No, I'm not, this is what I do and what I imagine I will always do, I’ve got nothing outside this house.” 

“You are special, don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise and besides there is a lot outside the door, a whole universe, I'm sure there's something out there for you.” He stares at her for a moment. “I’ll see you soon.” He then heads out the door.

She watches him leave, as he walks round the corner to take the lane that leads to the main road. He had barely left the house a minute, maybe two when the heavens opened and rain poured down, heavier than she had anticipated. She didn't even think twice when she ran out into the rain to go and find Balder, there was no way he could make it home in such weather, she could barely see the path. It was only because she knew it so well she knew where the root from the old oak tree was, so she did not fall. She had barely been in the rain a minute and she was already soaked through. After what felt like ages, but in reality was only a minute she could see a figure, she hoped it was him.

“Balder! Balder, is that you?” She shouted at the figure but she wasn't sure he would be able to hear her over the rain. 

“Y/N, is that you?” The figure replied, confirming that it was indeed Balder, he also made his way over to her, she could only just make out what he was saying, the rain was too heavy and he was too far away, “What are you doing out here, you’ll catch your death!” 

“What about you? I can’t let you walk home in this, do you want to come back to the house, wait it out maybe, or stay the night?” She tried to ask over the rain, but she wasn't entirely sure that he could hear everything she could say.

“Lets have this conversation in the warm and dry shall we?” He smiled, he held out his hand, she took it and the pair ran back to the house. They laughed as they ran, and made splashes in the newly forming puddles.

They made it to the house, practically fell through the kitchen door and Balder wasted no time in taking Y/N over to the fire in an instant. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. 

“You should really get out of those wet things, before you catch your death of cold.” He said, while putting another log on the fire.

“I’ll have a look upstairs if there's anything for you.” She said, already halfway up the stairs that led out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of water behind her.

He was going to call after her, but realised that it was probably for the best, so he waited by the fire for her return, and put the kettle to boil. He also grabbed the mop and cleaned the trial she had left, although he was now hoping that she hadn't undone all their hard work. She came back down a few minutes later, she had changed into a dress that obviously was rather old, and didn't quite fit her anymore, but she also came down carrying a towel and an old tunic. 

She came rushing down the stairs and placed the towel and tunic in Balders arms. “It’s not the best, but it’s all I can find. Oh you're already boiling the kettle, that's what I was about to do. I need to go upstairs and finish a few things, I’ll be back in a few minutes, make yourself comfortable, I don’t think the rain will let up for a while.” She rushed off back up the stairs, out the door and out of sight. So he took the chance to change into something dry, he sat by the fire and when the kettle whistled he got up to make a drink for the pair of them. 

She came down nearly fifteen minutes later, she looked tired, but when she saw he ready with a drink for her, her mood brightened. “Thank you,” She muttered happily as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug. “I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again. Freya’s all bundled up and I don't blame her, it's cold. Sorry I took so long, they all wanted extra blankets and more wood on the fires.”

Balder watched her carefully, “You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep.”

“No, I don’t want you to think me a rude host.” 

“I would never think you a rude host. Honestly I insist, now go to bed.” He said, with a fond smile on his face, he stood up and pretty much pushed her to her bed that was in the corner. When he pulled the blankets down so she could get in, he noticed the blankets were damp, probably from being against the wall of a cold and damp kitchen. “How about you get comfortable, and I'll put one of these blankets by the fire to warm it a bit?” He didn't wait for an answer as he was already taking the blanket off the bed.

Y/N was already lying down, staring at Balder, feeling so incredibly guilty, he had been so kind, helped her with her chores, been a friend, brought her flowers and now he was looking after her as well, yet she couldn't think of a single thing she had done for him.

From the fire, he continued to talk to her, “The rain doesn't sound like it's getting any lighter yet.”

“It looks like you might be stuck here all night,” She suddenly jumped from the bed, “You can have this bed, and I'll go up to my room in the attic.” 

“I’m not going to take your bed from you!” Balder sounded almost appalled at the thought.

“It’s really okay, I don't mind, I used to sleep up there anyway.” She offered grabbing another blanket which she used as a shawl. 

“You don’t anymore though?” He questioned, obviously looking for more information, but without asking out right. 

“Not really, it's a lot of stairs and there's no fireplace.” 

“Then I am certainly not going to allow you to sleep up there, you’ll freeze to death up there.” He reached out and grabbed her hands, “You're already freezing, your hands are like ice.” 

“I'll be alright,...” She started but was interrupted by Balder.

“I don't want you to be just alright, I want you ro be well, and healthy, and you'll be none of those things if you sleep in the cold.”

“How about you sleep in the bed and I will sleep by the fire hearth?” She argued, this was her last argument, unless the pair of them share the small bed. 

“I shall never allow a lady to sleep on the floor, especially not while I occupy her bed. I shall take the floor.” Blader argued, she wanted to argue that she was no lady but decided it wasn't worth pointing out at this point, he knew how she lived after all. 

“I could never allow a guest to sleep on the floor.” The pair stared at each other for a moment, “The only other option is to share.” She hoped that this would make him reconsider and take the bed, she did not think he would take that as a serious option. 

“Then I suppose that's what we have to do, unless you don't want to, I would never pressure or force a lady.” He looked at Y/N’s face, as if to check for her reaction.

She blushed as she replied, “I don’t mind, if you don't, of course.” 

Balder grabbed the blanket from by the fire, and the pair headed towards the small bed. He gestured for her to get in first, she assumed he wanted her by the wall, so he could escape if the rain stopped.

It was awkward, she was on her side as close to the wall as physically possible, and was not comfortable, Balder wasn't much better, trying to balance so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. 

That's how the pair fell asleep, both lying in an awkward uncomfortable position, but that's not how the pair woke up. When she first woke up she noticed she was actually feeling warmer than usual, then she realised that she was being held against something solid. 

She was safely and securely held between the wall and Balders body. Rather than feel embarrassed, she felt safe and warm and decided to enjoy that feeling, since she hadn't felt that in an awful long time. 

It didn't last for too long though because Balder started to stir and while he did he moved so he was no longer holding her. Once he started to wake up properly, he soon remembered where he was and why he was there, and soon jumped out of bed.

He went over to the fire, which had miraculously not died during the night, he checked the clothes and found them to be dry so while Y/N wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and went to check the chickens, Balder got changed back into his usual clothes. 

She knocked before she re-entered the kitchen, “You can come in,” He called while at the fire, once again boiling the kettle for a drink. 

“Oh, thank Odin, I need a hot drink, outside may be wet, but it really does look lovely out there this morning, and it won't be long until all the flowers are growing.” Y/N chattered as she accepted a warm mug from Balder.

“That's one way of looking at the world. I wish I could see everything as you do.” 

“It's nothing special, just sometimes you have to look at things from a different angle.” 

Just as the pair settled, sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, sitting in a comfortable silence and sharing a smile, the peace was broken.

“Y/N!” Screeched Astrid.

“Y/N! Get up here you lazy creature!” Came the shrill call of Lady Creel.

“Coming!” She yelled. “So it begins again, you should probably go home to your mother, she must be worried,” She said softly to Balder as she put her mug down and put the kettle on to boil again.

“I suppose you are correct about my mother, I’ll see you again soon.” She walked Balder over to the door, “Safe journey, and thank you for your help yesterday.” 

She watched for a moment, until Balder almost disappeared around the corner, he turned back and waved at her, so she waved back with a smile. 

“Y/N! Where are you?” Lady Creel bellowed, causing the smile to fall from Y/N’s face.


	8. Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Creel and Astrid have left Freya with Y/N for the morning.

It had been a few days since the rain storm and Balder had stayed the night, Y/N hadn't seen him since, but she assumed he was busy. It’s not like she was expecting him to come and see her all the time, but she still kept a look out every time she went outside and when in the house she found herself looking out of the windows to see if she could catch a glimpse of him coming round the corner to the house. 

She found she missed him and that doing her chores seemed to take longer than ever before, but that could be because he made her chores fun, well not ‘fun’ but more bearable. Today was one of days, that were becoming more frequent, where Astrid and Lady Creel went to the Palace. The main reason they kept going to the Palace was to keep up with the gossip, mainly about the two princes, since they were both coming up to marrying age. This meant that she had to keep an eye on Freya, but also carry out her chores, but she only did the ‘important’ chores and spent a lot more time with the child than she should have. She enjoyed watching Freya with her childlike wonder, the look in her eyes that only a child is capable of. While she was doing her chores she could from the kitchen, she watched as Freya was making cakes and pastries. She took Freya out after that to play outside, they played jump rope and with a ball, she had found while cleaning, although she couldn’t remember where or when it was from. 

She made Freya go in after a while, much to Freya’s annoyance, to make sure that Freya had something to eat before the other two came back. Freya decided to come and sit in the kitchen, so Freya was eating her lunch while she was tinkering around the kitchen, and making some preparations for dinner. 

“Why do you have flowers? You never have flowers, you said you don’t like flowers because ‘you just watch something pretty die’.” Freya questioned.

“Well, I mean, it’s true isn’t it. Look at the gardens, daffodils standing in the evening breeze, dozens of them, massed together like an army standing shoulder to shoulder. Then there are the primroses too, and soon the blue bells. You should never pick wild flowers, never, you should always leave them where they belong. The only flower that looks better when it is picked is the rose, and perhaps lilac. However roses don’t do well in a vase and need to be replaced within a few days. You are much better off looking out od the window or sitting in the garden“

“That was well put.”

“Thank you, see I can be eloquent too, when the mood takes me.” Y/N smiled. 

“You didn't answer my question, why do you have flowers on the table?”

“A friend came and brought them for me.”

“I didn't know you had any friends.” She assumed that Freya didn't mean it maliciously but it still stung. 

“I don’t have many friends, and I don't see them very often, but Balder is a friend, who likes to visit once in a while.” She tried to explain, but wasn't entirely sure of what she was saying, afterall she had no friends really, well not until Balder turned up, and that was still a recent development.

“Will he come again, I think I would like to meet him.” 

“I’m not sure, I’m sure he’s busy, but if he comes round, I’ll let you know.” She promised. Freya seemed to accept this answer. “But you have to promise not to tell your mother or Astrid,” She didn't like to refer to the Astrid and Freya as sisters, since Y/N and Freya were also sisters, although she never referred to herself as Freya's sister, “I’m not allowed to have friends.”

“I’m your friend, aren't I?” Freya questioned. “Am I allowed to be your friend?”

“Of course we’re friends, that's why we’ve been playing together all day.”

“But we’re not supposed to be friends, Mother doesn't want me to be like you. She says you're just a dirty drudge and I’m going to be a young lady.”

“Then we’ll have to be friends in secret.” The pair smiled at each other, that's when they were able to hear horses, which meant that Astrid and Lady Creel were very nearly home. “Alright, let's get you cleaned up and upstairs, shall we? Race ya, first up to the hall wins!” 

The pair rushed up the stairs, Y/N going just slow enough to ensure Freya would win, but also meant that they would both be in position when Astrid and Lady Creel walked through the door.

Lady Creel and Astrid walked in a few moments later, she knew to curtsey and not make eye contact with either,

“Freya, go upstairs and wash your face, and clean yourself up, you've spent the day with that filthy creature and then go and read quietly.” Lady Creel said, not even looking at Freya, it wasn't hard to guess that she was rather irritated. She was taking off her gloves and cloak and all but threw them at her, Astrid followed suit.

“Yes, Mother.” Freya replied and then headed up the stairs with a slight jog.

“Young ladies don’t run, you have obviously spent far too much time with the skivvy.”

“Yes mother, sorry mother.” Freya said, sounding a little upset, when at the top of the stairs went headed down the hall towards her bedroom. 

She walked away to put the cloaks and gloves away, but as she walked she noticed the time, it was when she looked at the clock, and realised this was when she would normally serve them lunch, and for them to be home meant they left the palace rather early.

“Do you require any refreshments?” Y/N asked cautiously, careful not to anger either of the women, she was well aware of how vicious they could be, she had the scars to prove it. 

“No.” Lady Creel all but snapped. She simply curtseyed and headed for the kitchen. 

“What do you make of it, Mother? Should we be worried? Do you think this could ...” She could hear Astrid’s voice fade away, until she couldn’t hear her anymore since she closed the kitchen door. 

She really didn’t care much for the gossip the other two women seemed to enjoy, but then again, it could be because she didn’t know any of the people they were talking about. 

She warmed a bucket of water, and carried it up out of the kitchen, so she could scrub the floors upstairs. She was half way up the stairs when Freya came creeping down carefully, Freya gestured for Y/N to follow her, so after looking around quickly to check she was safe, that's what she did. 

Freya pulled her into her room, with a little more force than necessary, and guided her over to the window seat.

“Do you know why mother is so angry?” Freya asked in a hushed voice, afraid of being heard.

“I’m sure it's nothing to do with you, I probably made her breakfast wrong or something.” She was quick to comfort the child, not wanting her to think it was her fault that her mother was annoyed. Although it was usually something to do with her, in all fairness. 

“I know it's not my fault and I know it's not yours either. After they sent me up and I’d washed, I could hear them, so I snuck out and hid behind the banister. They’re annoyed because both the Princes keep avoiding them, and are now hiding so no one knows where they are, apparently Prince Loki is the worst. I heard them saying, he keeps disappearing, and went missing over night. That's why they're angry and that's why they're home early.” Freya got out quickly, she looked out of her window and pointed out someone walking the hidden route, the one between the trees towards the house. “Who's that? It can't be for mother, or else they would be on a horse.” Freya pointed the figure out to Y/N.

“That's Balder, that's the friend I was telling you about.” She answered.

Freya beamed at this, “Can I meet him? Oh, can I ? Please?” Freya held her hands together as if praying, while begging her to meet her friend. 

“I…. Well, okay, but not yet, we need to make sure your mother doesn't find out, okay?” Freya nodded, “Good, so you wait here, and I will come and get you as soon as I can, okay?” Freya nodded again, except she looked a lot more excited. 

Y/N smiled at her once more when at the door and closed it quietly, she grabbed her bucket from the stairs and crept as quietly as she could, and then ran towards the kitchen, however at that moment Lady Creel came out of the drawing room.

“I am going for a lie down for a while and Astrid is going for a ride. Make sure Freya stays quiet.”

“Yes ma’am.” Y/N responds, “Do you wish for me to take her outside?”

“I really don't care as long as she doesn't disturb me.” Lady Creel snapped. Lady Creel was about to walk up the stairs but stopped, “Do you call this clean?”

“I was about to get some more water to finish it ma’am.” She responded but she kept her eyes down.

“You lazy creature, you should have finished the stairs by now. No you shall have to start again and this time do it properly.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

With that Lady Creel made her way up the stairs and went to her room, as Y/N ran to the kitchen and put the bucket down, just as she was about to leave the kitchen again, to get Freya, there was a knock at the kitchen door.

She ran to the door, and threw it open and before she could see who was at the door, “Hello Balder, are you well?”

“How did you know it was me?” He replied with a small laugh.

“I have my ways.” She replied with a smirk, “Can you wait here a moment? Please, I’ll be right back.” Before Balder could answer she was already running back to the other door, he was still in the doorway, “You can come in by the way.” She calls as she leaves the kitchen.

She ran up the stairs as quietly as she could, and opened the door, Freya looked up and smiled. 

“Can I meet your friend?” Freya asked in an excited but quiet voice, she just nodded with a smile and held out her hand.

Freya ran to her and the pair made their way down stairs to the kitchen.


	9. Life goes on

Chapter 9: Life goes on.

Once at the kitchen door, Y/N realised she should probably tell Balder that Freya was about to interrogate him. 

“Freya, can you wait here just for a second, please.” She nodded and stepped to the side, to allow her to get through the door. 

She went into the kitchen and pulled the door too, but didn't close it. “How did you know it was me?” Balder asked still by the door he came in, although it was now shut.

“No one else ever comes to visit me, the only other person who comes to that door is, Alex, the delivery boy from town. Freya wants to meet you, she's just outside the door and knowing her, she is going to want your life story. Is that alright?” He looked a little taken back but nodded, Y/n was about to open the door but hesitated, “Are you ready?” Another nod from him and she opened the door.

Freya came running in and completely bypassed Y/N and headed straight for the stranger. “Are you really Y/N’s friend? Why did you bring her flowers? Why do you…” Freya rambled on, but was interrupted by Y/N. 

“Why don’t you slow down a bit and allow Balder to talk?” 

“Oh, yes.” Freya then held her hand out, “Hello, my name is Freya, I’m the youngest daughter of Lady Creel, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Freya recited, something she had been taught from a very young age. 

Balder smiled and shook her hand, he even leaned down to kiss the back of her hand, causing the child to giggle. “Well hello Freya, the pleasure is mine. And to answer your questions, or at least some of them, my name is Balder, I did bring Y/N flowers, they just looked so pretty and I think they really cheer up a room.”

“What are we going to do?” Freya asked, looking between both adults.

“Well, let me think, we can’t play in the house, your mother is resting, and we shouldn't really be in the gardens as Astrid will see and get me in trouble. We could head down to the woods, if you like?” Y/N reasoned out loud.

“Oh, can we? Please?” Freya begged, at both the adults.

“I like the sound of that.” Balder offered.

“Alright, the woods it is, but Freya, you can’t go in your dress, how about I go and find an old one of mine, so then it doesn't matter if you get it dirty, how does that sound?” 

“Okay.” Freya immediately agreed, the girls had done this before, so Lady Creel would never know that they had been playing in the mud or the stream. 

“Alright you wait here, I’ll be back in two minutes, okay?” She told them and rushed up the stairs towards the attic, it was probably a good job she wasn't in the kitchen.

“Are you a skivvy, like Y/N too?” 

“I..., suppose that I am, yes.” Balder stuttered.

“Are you going to marry Y/N?” Freya asked Balder, who almost choked.

“What? Why do you say that?” 

“Well you bring her flowers, mother says than when a man brings a lady flowers it means that they are courting which means they're going to get married.” Freya explained.

“Well I suppose that's true some of the time, but a friend can bring a friend flowers just to make them smile, it doesn't always mean that they're going to get married.” Balder tried to reason.

“Oh, do you love Y/N? As a friend?” Freya continued her interrogation.

“Well… I ….umm,” Balder was saved at that moment the kitchen door opened to reveal Y/N holding a dress and coat for Freya. “Oh, look Y/N’s back.”

“Yes, sorry I took so long, those stairs get steeper every day, well Sweetie, come on i’ll help you into this, shall we go into the pantry.”

“No need, I’ll wait outside.” Balder said and headed out the door.

She turned to Freya, while helping the child to change, “So what did you say to Balder, hmm?” She asked with a smile.

“What makes you think I said anything?” Freya answers, raising her suspicions.

“He was blushing and stumbling over his words.” She replied, which caused Freya to look down, Y/N decided it would be easier to drop that subject for now. “So what do you think about Balder then?”

“He seems nice, I like him.” 

“Good. Shall we take some snacks and drinks with us?” Freya nodded her head enthusiastically. 

The child instantly ran into the pantry, “Can we take the cakes and pastries I helped make?” 

She nodded, as she grabbed a basket, and gently placed the cakes and pastries into the basket, along with some drinks and a blanket. “Alright, I think that will be enough, lets not keep our friend waiting any longer.” 

Freya ran for the door and held it open for her, “Sorry to keep you waiting…” She apologised to Balder but was interrupted by Freya. 

“We were packing snacks, I helped to make the cakes and pastries.” 

“Well then, I am sure they are delicious and we are all in for a real treat.” He replied making Freya very happy.

Freya ran ahead of the adults, and went to fetch the ball she had been playing with earlier. 

“Allow me to carry the basket, since you are so kindly providing refreshments.”

“Honestly, I am quite alright, but thank you.” 

“I insist.”

“You do that a lot.”

“Do what, offer to help and never let me refuse as you always ‘insist’, I promise I am fine. You know what your problem is? You're too kind.” 

“That's not something I've ever been told before.” 

“Well it's true.” She assured.

“Well in that case..” He just grabbed the basket from her causing the adults to laugh and Freya to turn around. 

“Shall we take the cut through and on the log over the stream?” Freya asked the pair.

“Whatever you like, sweetheart.” She called. Freya ran off towards the woods laughing. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I spoke to my mother and she helped make this for you.” Balder pulled out a small vial from his pocket. “It’s for your hands, if it works I’ll bring you more.”

Y/N took the vial from his hand and held it up to the light. It was a pale yellowish colour, and it had the consistency of honey. “Thank you, you didn't have to, you know.”

“I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.” 

“Can I go across the log?” Freya shouted.

“Can you wait a second, just until we can see you?” Both adults called rushing through the woods, the log was on its side and served as make-shift bridge. Once they could see Freya clearly she gave the OK. 

Freya pretty much ran across the old tree, Blader gestured for Y/N to go next. “Just promise if I fall not to laugh.” She said as she crossed, arms out to balance herself.

He did the same, except he had a basket as well. “I promise, if you fall I will not laugh.” He said once they were both safely across. “Have you ever fallen here then?”

“I did once, I really hurt my ankle, and it was the winter feast, the family had to get someone in to help, I had to do the washing up with my foot on a chair. I got in a lot of trouble for that.” She reminisced, with a shudder.

“I’m sorry.” Balder said, he sounded sincere. 

“Oh don’t be, it was my own fault, I shouldn't have been out here, I deserved everything I got.” She looked away from him and changed the subject. “Freya be careful, we don't want to lose that ball up a tree!” At this Freya stopped throwing the ball so high. 

The pair of them put the basket down and cleared a spot before putting the blanket down, the pair sat down and continued to watch Freya. 

“Come play catch with me.” Freya called out.

“Alright I’m coming, give me a minute.” Y/N called back. Balder stood up and held out his hand and helped Y/N to her feet, he didn't miss the look Freya gave him.

The three of them catch, then piggy in the middle, although it was Y/N who spent the most time in the middle. Freya threw the ball too high and no one could catch it, so Balder and Freya ran after it, while Y/N took the chance to grab a drink. 

When they had been gone a few minutes, she started to worry. She headed in the direction they had gone, but was cautious about going deeper into the woods, after all she didn't want to lose the others, or get lost herself. 

She knew these woods well, she didn't know how well Balder knew them, but she knew for a fact that Freya didn't know them very well. She decided the safest bet was to follow the stream. Luckily for her, that's where she found the pair, however they were both huddled over something. As she was walking closer she stepped on twig causing it to snap, this got a look from the pair, and Freya viciously ‘shhhing’ her. After that she made her way to the pair far more carefully, when she got close enough, Freya moved to the side. This allowed her to make her way to the pair and to occupy the spot Freya just left. 

When she saw what the pair were huddled over she was shocked. It was a dog, a small dog, that looked hurt.

“I think he’ll be okay, it seems superficial, but we can’t leave him here.” Balder explained. 

“He can come home with us!” Freya exclaimed, sounding rather excited, she had often expressed her wish for a pet but her mother didn't like animals. 

“What do you think your mother will say?” Y/N replied, while trying to sound like a responsible adult, but not hurting Freya's feelings. 

“Just for a couple of days, just until he’s better. We can hide him, mother doesn't even have to know. Please, if we leave him here he might die!” Freya begged, even though she didn't really want to admit it, the child was right. 

She was trying to think of another option, but couldn’t, Balder lived a long way away so that wouldn't work. However if she did take the dog in, Freya would get attached and then they would end up keeping it, then there was the worry Lady Creel would find out. 

Balder went to move the dog, causing the dog to cry in pain, Balder realised there was no way to move the dog while in its current condition. That's when Y/N remembered the vial that Balder had given her earlier. 

“Balder, the lotion you made,” She held the vial for the other two to see, “Do you think it could help?” She knew there was every chance it wouldn't after all it wasn't made for a dog. 

“Well, it’s worth a try, I suppose.” Balder agreed, holding out his hand for the vial, which she happily passed, relieved at the idea of stopping the dog's pain or at the very least she hoped it would lessen the pain. 

But she also had another thought, especially if it didn't work. “Freya, shall we leave Balder a minute.” 

“Why?” Freya was confused.

“Because, this might not work and might make it worse and we don't want you to be bitten.” Balder supplied, speaking what Y/N was thinking, so Y/N held out her hand and led Freya away. “When animals are in pain or feel threatened they sometimes attack, so if there are less people here he might feel a bit safer.” 

Freya still looked upset and Y/N knew at that moment, that the dog was definitely going home with them and would almost certainly never leave. “Come on, lets go pack up everything shall we?” She prompted, trying to find an excuse to keep Freya away.

Freya nodded and headed back to the blanket, on the way there she picked up the ball she had lost and had led to finding the dog. She helped Y/N pack the basket back up, but they decided to leave the blanket out, in case they would need it when Balder returned. 

By the time everything was packed away, Balder headed towards them with the dog in his arms, Freya ran over to him with the blanket. The pair of them wrapped the dog up, “I don’t think it's all healed, but it does look better. What are we doing with him?” Balder explained.

Before Freya could say anything, Y/N answered, “He can come home with us, but he’ll have to stay in the kitchen with me, that's the best hope we have of making sure he's not found.” She explained to Balder and Freya, she didn't miss the smile that lit up Freya's face either.

So the three of them headed back to the house, Freya carrying her ball, Y/N carrying the basket, and Balder carrying an injured dog. For most of the walk this wasn't an issue, as she would warn Balder of any possible trip hazards and would guide him over some of the exposed tree roots. But once they reached the overturned tree over the stream, they had a problem, she suggested that they go round the long way, but the other two refused to be beaten by a tree. So this led to Freya running across and waiting for them, while Y/N walked across the log, a step in front of Balder, with her hand on his arm, to guide him and also to be ready to grab him or the dog should the worst happen. Although in fairness it wasn't a big drop, but it might hurt and would definitely leave them soaked. 

They made it across the log, with some difficulties, however it was once they were across that the real problem started. They could hear Astrid riding her horse, due to where they were there was very little chance of them being seen. However once they got to the edge of the woods they then had a field to cross, which would leave them exposed. Y/N also had the trouble that she should be at the house and ready for Astrid when she arrived. Freya suggested that they head further down right down to the gardens and make their way from there, as there would be more hiding spaces, however, this would almost double the journey. But even Y/N had to agree it wasn't like they really had an alternative, they could only hope Astrid decided to take her time. 

Once they were at the garden, Freya would run across the small exposed stretches of garden and then she would give the clear for the other two, it wasn't hard to tell Freya was loving this and having the time of her life.

With one final mad dash they finally made it to the kitchen. 

“Where shall I put him for now?” Balder asked, gesturing to the dog, she thought that his arms must be aching after carrying that dog for as long as he had.

“Umm… The bed, we’ll put him in the bed, so he's warm and comfortable and hidden.” Y/N said, moving some of the blankets to clear a space for the dog. As she was doing this, she could hear the front door, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She called as she raced out the kitchen. 

Balder put the dog down and Freya wrapped him up in all the blankets. Once satisfied, that the dog was warm and comfortable, Freya allowed herself to be led to the sink by Balder, who helped her wash her hands, which were still covered in mus, although she couldn't really reach the sink, so Balder picked her up. 

This is how Y/N found them as she re-entered the kitchen, cradling her cheek from the slap she had received from Astrid ‘for making her wait’. Freya's smile fell from her face when she saw her, Balder's did also when he turned around a minute later, after cleaning the mess Freya had left. 

Y/N fought back tears and forced a smile on her face, “Come on, let's get you changed, before you get in trouble.” She collected the clothes that Freya had been wearing earlier. Freya followed silently as Y/N took her upstairs to change. Once Freya had changed she stayed in her room reading and thinking of a name for the new pet, although she promised to take her to the kitchens before bed, so she could say goodnight to the dog. 

She headed down stairs and back to the kitchen, she remembered as she got to the kitchen she still needed to re-clean the staircase, as well as everything else she still had not done yet. Although this now meant she would be working late into the night, she didn't regret her day spent with Freya or the afternoon with Balder.


	10. Mischief

Y/N went down to the kitchen and she could see that Balder was boiling some water, she assumed he was making a drink, after all he deserved one after the afternoons adventure. However she knew she didn't have time to stop for a drink now, she had a lot to do, including boiling some more water ready to clean the staircase again. She went over to grab her apron from its place by her bed, and started collecting some of the things she would need to clean the stairs. She had her rags and brush and put them in the pockets of her apron and grabbed the bucket ready to fill when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Balder staring at her with a look she couldn't read, “You don’t need that now, come lets have a rest and drink.” He coaxed.

“No time, so much to do, and I’m behind as it is.” She shook off his touch, as she tried to get away so she could get on with her tasks. 

“There is always time for tea, I’ll help you with your chores again.” He was pouring the water from the kettle into her teapot.

“I’ll make you a deal, since you've helped me so much, I'll have a drink with you, but you aren't going to help me with my chores, although if you don't mind waiting, just to say goodbye to Freya, I think she’ll really appreciate that.” 

“Of course I will say goodbye to the child if that's what you wish and think is best, and I’m glad you will join me for a drink.” So the pair of them sat at the table, drinking their tea and keeping an eye on the new pet. 

“How long until he’s healed do you think?” She asked.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I’ll come and check on him daily or at least as often as I can. I’ll see if there is anything my mother knows about healing dogs.” He replied, still looking at the dog.

“Freya wants to name him, she’s thinking of names at the moment.” 

“Well at least next time I come he will have a name.” 

A few moments later Y/N went to fetch Freya, she stayed in the hall so she could start cleaning the staircase again, she started at the top as Freya ran to the kitchen, to see the dog and say goodbye to Balder. 

“Are you going now? Y/N said that you're going, but you would come back soon.” Freya asked.

“Well, she thinks I’m going but I thought that maybe we could cause some mischief.” There was a glint in his eye that made Freya smirk, “Now, would you happen to know anyone who would deserve some mischief?”

Freya nodded, “Astrid, she's always mean to me and Y/N, how bout her?” 

“Sounds perfect, now, you go back upstairs, pretend that I’ve gone, I’ll meet you upstairs in a few minutes.” Freya nodded, and raced out the door and was about to run straight past Y/N, but stopped at the top of the stairs.

“He’s gone, he said to say bye.” She carried on running to her room. 

Y/N thought nothing more of it, and carried on with her work. 

Balder however was sneaking up the side staircase he noticed when he helped Y/N with her chores the other day. He found the soot from the cleaned out chimneys, he snuck across the corridor to meet Freya. 

Freya had her head out the door and as soon as she spotted him she ran to him. “Why have you got soot?” 

Balder just held a finger to his lips and winked, “Come on, we need to get to the roof.”

Freya led the way to the roof, and tried to work out the correct chimney for Astrid's room. It took the pair of them a little while to get their bearings on the roof and find the right chimney. 

“So I hear you are naming the dog?” Balder mentioned, while holding her hand as they walked over the roof.

“Yes, Y/N said I could, but I haven't decided, I like the name Merlin or Ulf , but I’m not sure.” 

“I think either name would be wonderful, you could use both names.”

“That's a great idea. Merlin Ulf or Ulf Merlin? Merlin Ulf.” 

“Merlin Ulf it is.” The pair finally reached the chimney they thought would be Astrids.

“So we are going to pour this soot down the chimney and get Astrid?” He nodded at her, “But won’t Y/N   
have to clean it, or get into trouble or something.” 

“Well, this soot is going to miraculously disappear, as if by magic.” 

Balder listened down the chimney for a moment to confirm it was indeed Astrid rooms, and she was in her room, once he was sure, he nodded at Freya.

Both of them had a bucket full of soot, Balder poured the first bucket down, they could hear nothing, then suddenly they could hear screaming coming from down the room at the end of the chimney. 

The pair of them were laughing, on the roof, meanwhile back in the house. 

Y/N was just finishing the staircase and the floor when she heard screaming coming from Astrid's room. She raced towards the room, in case it was a mouse or a spider or something, she hoped she could save the poor creature before Astrid got it. But before she even got to the room Astrid was running across the hall towards her mother's room still screaming. 

So Y/N thought something serious must have happened, for no one would dare disturb lady Creel when she was resting, unless the house was on fire. She followed so she could hear what was going on, a moment later a very annoyed Lady Creel was storming down the corridor with a hysterical Astrid following behind, Y/N followed the pair.

Lady Creel opened Astrids door and then turned to look at Astrid with an unamused glare.

“So, the room is full of soot, and it's coming out the chimney is it?” 

“But… but it was, it was everywhere I don't understand.” 

Y/N looked past the pair to see the room, it was perfectly neat and tidy, which was a surprise since Astrid's room was usually a mess and she had not yet cleaned that room.

“I’m going back to bed, don't you dare disturb me again. Y/N bring me a drink, I’m going for a lie down.” Lady Creel just stormed away back to her room leaving both young women rather confused. 

Y/N went down to the kitchen and made a drink, which she then took to her stepmother. She was about to head to check on Freya, it was rather odd for the child not to come out after all the commotion, but a knock at the door distracted her.


	11. The Invitation to the Ball

Y/N was at the door, unlocking it so she could open it to whoever was knocking so intensely. 

“Open in the name of the King! An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty.” Came a rather shrill voice from the other side of the door. 

Once she was finally able to open the door, a piece of paper was thrust into her hands. There were two men standing outside the door, the one who had just given her the invitation and the man who then started speaking.

“Hear ye! Hear ye! Know, on this day, three days hence, there shall be held, at the palace, a Royal Ball. At said ball, in accordance with ancient custom, the princes shall be searching for a suitable bride. Therefore this family is required to attend. Such is the command of our most noble king." He sounded bored, but then she supposed he must have been doing this all day. As soon as he finished his part the pair of them were already heading back to their horses.

“Thank you!” She called after them, but she didn't know if they could hear her. 

She realised she would have to tell the family, should she go and wake her stepmother, should she tell Astrid now. Or should she wait until dinner, waking her stepmother was never wise, but then if she didn't tell them until later they would be angry.

She realised that she had no choice; she would simply have to wake her stepmother and hope that the news would keep her stepmother from being angry.

She slowly walked up the stairs preparing herself for the worst, she went to knock on the door but she didn't feel brave enough to knock, but after a few moments of psyching herself up she did.

“What is it now?” Lady Creel moaned from her room.

“There's a message from the king.” Y/N answered through the door. 

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal lady Creel standing there, with her hair a mess looking down at her. “What? What did you say? What's the message?” 

“Here.” She passed the invitation to her stepmother. “There's to be a ball and this family is required to attend.” 

“Well what are you doing still standing there, go and fetch Astrid and get, we’re taking a trip to town, we’ll have to take the horses.” 

She knocked frantically at Astrid’s door, “Please open the door Miss Astrid. Your mother wants you. You're going into town with her as soon as possible. There's to be a ball.” 

The floor flung open, “A ball you say. Town? At this late notice. We’ll never get a carriage.”

“You're going by horse, I’ll go and prepare for your departure.” She curtseyed and ran down the hall. 

A few minutes later, Astrid and her mother were ready to go when Lady Creel turned to Y/N. “Pack a bag for Freya, she can’t be here for all this commotion around the ball. She leaves tonight. Make sure she's ready. Astrid, come along.”

She just stood there for a minute even after the pair had left, Freya was leaving, she just couldn't believe it. 

After she was able to shake herself out of her shock, she realised she would have to prepare Freya; for the child would be leaving whether she was ready or not. 

She knocked on Freya's door, and listened, she could hear crying which meant she already knew. She pushed the door open, and went over to the child, she sat down and Freya instantly hugged her. She buried her face into Y/N. 

“I’m jealous you know,” Y/N starts and is trying to gage a reaction after a few moments of silence and crying, when it didn't seem to be making it worse, she continued, “I mean you get to leave this house and make lots of new friends, whereas I’m stuck here with your mother and sister.” That made Freya smirk a little.

“Do you really think I’ll make lots of friends?” 

“Of course I do, look how fast you made friends with Balder. I promise I’ll write to you every week, maybe more.” 

“Do you think they'll let me play?” The child asked in a small voice.

“Of course they will. Now, will you help me pack? I’ll even teach you to fold.”

Freya didn't look impressed, but did nonetheless start to gather her things and helped to pack. 

“Did you think of a name for the dog?” 

“Yes, Balder helped me choose, his name is going to be Merlin Ulf.”

“Can I call him Merlin for short?” 

She thought for a moment, “I’ll allow it.” This caused both of them to burst into laughter. “So you're going to keep him even after I'm gone.” 

“Of course, he’s gonna keep me company now, and I’ve always wanted a dog.” 

Within an hour, Freya had packed all her clothes, and had chosen a few books and toys to take with her. It was as they were packing the last bits and pieces that they could the other two approaching, so they both went downstairs carrying Freya's things.

As Lady Creel walked in she looked up the stairs to see the pair of them, “Is she all packed up, and ready to go.” 

“Yes mother.” Freya answered, even though the question had not been directed at her. Lady Creel had often said that ‘children should be seen and not heard’, and she didn't appreciate Freya’s talkative nature. 

“Good. The coach to fetch you will be here in 20 minutes, Y/N make sure she’s had something to eat and has something for the journey.” 

She nodded and curtseyed and headed to the kitchen, Freya followed a moment later.

“They don't look happy.” 

“They never look happy.” Freya replied. 

She asked Freya what she wanted to be packed for the journey, and made her favourite food for the last meal. 

After Freya finished eating, she took the plate and gave Freya a hug, “I’m gonna miss you. I want to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer."

“What's that?” Freya asked curiously. 

"You must simply have courage and be kind! Now, promise me you’ll have fun and make lots of friends.” She said with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the small child. 

“I promise, but you have to promise to take good care of Merlin.”

“I promise.” She gave the child a small smile, “Come on I think your mother and sister will want to say goodbye.” Freya said goodbye to Merlin, and left the kitchen. 

The coach to take Freya was already there, Lady Creel took her daughters hand, rather roughly and left Y/N surrounded by the bags, and so she started to take them to the coach, she was glad to see that the coachman was Robin. 

He was helping her load the luggage, “When I heard that the coach for Miss Freya, to be riding alone, to go to school, I had to be the one to take her. Not that I don’t trust the others but you know peace of mind and all that.”

She looked at him and nodded, “I’m glad it's you, I know you’ll make sure she gets there safe.”

“It will only take an hour, maybe a little extra if the one road is still blocked, but I’ll take good care of her for you.”

“Thank you Robin, from the bottom of my heart, she's a special little girl and I couldn't bear anything to happen to her.” 

He gave her arm a comforting squeeze, and then secured the luggage once more to check it was safe. She also made sure to put some of Freya's favourite foods in the carriage and her little bag of hand luggage. 

Y/N stepped back as Freya walked out the door looking brave, head held high, not a tear in sight. She was glad, if Freya had been in tears she's not sure she could have let her go at all.

Even Robin seemed to be able to see what she was trying to do, so got the step down for her and held out his hand so that she could step into the carriage, rather than lifted in like usual.

“Thank you.” Freya announced, sounding every bit like the lady she was.

“Make our family proud, child.” Is all that Lady Creel said.

“Yes mother. Goodbye mother, goodbye Astrid. Goodbye Y/N. Good luck at the ball.” 

Lady Creel waved for the carriage to leave, and so the carriage pulled away. Astrid and her mother went inside as soon as the carriage had started to pull away, Y/N however went round the side of the house, towards the kitchen door, and from there she could see the carriage get to the gate and waved, as did Freya.

Once the carriage was no longer in sight, she turned and went back to the house.

“Y/N, come here this instant!” Astrid was shouting.

So of course she was already on her way up the stairs, as she walked through the hallway she could hear Lady Creel and Astrid.

“Astrid, precious, what do I always say about tone?”

“A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice above the gentle hum of a whispering wind.” Astrid replied, whispering the last bit.

“At last there you are, where have you been? Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?” 

“No, my lady.” 

“Well, you should know that there is an order of new materials arriving tomorrow, the ridiculous dress maker has sold all of his dresses, even though we had not yet brought ours, that foolish man. He should learn to distinguish between riff raff and people of consequence, like us. Therefore I have a job for you to do. Take these, unpick them, and make 2 splendid new dresses out of them. I’ve ordered some other embellishments and other materials for the dresses. The materials arrive tomorrow morning, the dresses take importance over your other chores, understand?” Lady Creel threw a couple of dresses at Y/N who caught one but had to pick up the ones she missed.

“Yes, ma’am.” She curtseyed and walked away, fingers already aching at the thought of unpicking all these gowns. As she walked away she kept dropping something, so was able to hear the pair for longer than usual.

“Mother may I see our invitation?” Lady Creel must have passed the invitation to Astrid. 

“Careful, careful. You might tear it, and I want to have it framed.”

“Oh mama, how shall I have my hair? Can you believe it, my first ball. I’ve heard people say that King Odin holds one of his balls every year, and this year I will be there to see it in person.” 

“Make sure they fit to perfection. Now start immediately. There's not a moment to lose.” Lady Creel called after her, from the doorway while the two women made their way to another room.

“Be sure your hands are clean before you start sewing or touching our dresses.” 

Y/N was grateful to have made it to the kitchen and down the stairs without tripping over any of the dresses. 

However, it was a long night, she didn't get the chance to sleep, as she was picking each of the dresses apart seam by seam. Or playing with the Merlin and some occasional crying, she didn't know if she was crying for Freya, lack of sleep or if she was just becoming an emotional mess, or maybe she was simply losing her mind. Her eyes had gone blurry from either lack of sleep, the poor light, or because of looking at seams for far too long, or maybe a combination of the three. Her fingers were aching and she kept stabbing herself with the scissors she was using and all of her fingers were starting bleeding at this point.

By morning light she was glad that the dresses were finally all completely unpicked, now came the job of making new dresses out of these parts, not only did she have to make dresses which is already bad enough, they have to be good enough for a royal ball and of the latest fashions, which Y/N knew very little about. Maybe she would be allowed to ask for Astrid to draw her a basic design, at least that way she would have something to aim for. 

She took a break from the dresses and made breakfast, once it was ready she headed upstairs, with the food and lit the fire in the dining room before shouting to the family she set 3 places at the table.

“How are our dresses coming along?” Astrid demanded the moment she walked through the door.

“Well, I’ve completely unpicked the dresses but I haven't started putting anything together yet.”

“Why ever not? We’ve not got long.” Lady Creel added.

“I was waiting until I have all the materials and I was wondering if you could maybe sketch me an example design.” Neither woman answered Y/N about the sketch idea but she was still thinking about the dreaded dresses.

“Who's this for? Is there someone we've forgotten?” Lady Creel gestured to the place where Freya would usually sit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I laid a place for Freya, I completely forgot that she's not here anymore.” She then moved the plate from the table. 

She was in the kitchen, when she realised she would probably cook too much as well for a while, she wasn't used to not having Freya yet. Then there was a knock at the door, so Y/N ran to the door, it was, as she assumed the materials for the dresses. 

She was arranging the kitchen so she could see all the resources she had available, as well as finding two mannequins that she could model the dresses on. 

Astrid never did make a sketch, so she was working in a basic shape of a dress, rather than embellish the dress she decided it would be safer to make a start on the other dress.

So now she had one brownish beige(y) colour dress and blue dress, but she didn't know which dress would be for who at this point, so she was confused as to how to finish each dress.

She stepped back from the dresses and very nearly cried, they were awful, now what she wasn't so close, she could see that the hem was wonky on the one, and the sleeves didn't match on the same dress, she could go on with the faults but then she would definitely be crying. 

“The door was open, I hope you don’t mind me coming in, I was just coming to check on Merlin as I promised young Freya I would and...” Balder announced as he walked in, but once he caught sight of Y/N he interrupted himself, “Are you alright?” 

She just looked at him, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. “Umm, yes I’m alright, absolutely peachy, tickety boo.” 

“Tickety boo? Alright what's wrong?” Balder asked, obviously able to see through her rather feeble attempts at lying to him. 

“Freya's gone,” she looked at Balder who gestured for her to continue, “She’s been sent away to school, because apparently she shouldn’t be around the house with that stupid ball coming up. Sorry.” She was pretty much crying again.

“Nonsense, you're allowed to be upset, I assume you must have spent a great deal of time with that child, since she was young, so therefore it's only natural that you miss her.” 

She smiled at him in thanks as she wiped her eyes. “Thank you, I’m sure Merlin will be glad to see you, he must be sick of only seeing me.”

“I doubt it, you are wonderful company.” 

“If you think flattery will make me stop crying, you're right.” She laughed, which made him laugh which made Merlin look at the pair of them confused.

“What are you doing?” He gestured widely to the room which was a mess, with fabrics, ribbons and all sorts of other bits and pieces that covered most surfaces.

“Well they wanted dresses for the ball but the place where they would usually go has completely sold out, so this is me making dresses.” 

“Do you mind if I make a very rude comment?” He asked, she just shook her head looking dejected. “These are hopeless.”

“They're worse than hopeless. I've ruined them. I'm going to get into such trouble.” She was crying again, maybe she was becoming an emotional mess.

“Now, we don't want any of that. Dry your tears and have something to eat. Hmm. You look half-starved and worn out. Best thing you can do is get a good rest.”

“I can’t there's so much to do and so little time, the balls tomorrow!”

“I know, they've spoken of nothing else in the palace.”

“The palace, of course, why are you here? Surely they must need you there.”

“I’m sure they don't and even if they do need me they can do without me. I came to help Merlin, but it would seem that you require my help more than anyone else could. Did you sleep at all last night?” She just gave him a withering glare, which answered his question.

“Why don’t you have something to eat and a nap?”

Just at that moment a bell rang which signified that she was wanted upstairs in the house. “See not enough time and so much to do.”

She ran up the stairs, she went towards the dining room, Astrid was already upstairs but Lady Creel was just leaving the room. 

“Y/N clear that away.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“How long until the dresses are ready?”

“I hope to have them finish later on today, so that I may check the sizes.” She was thinking on the spot, as there was no way she could show them the hideous dresses she had created, maybe there was something in the attic she had that could be altered for them, fixing dresses, fine. Creating dresses not so much.

“Very well, they are your main priority today, your only other tasks today are meals. Is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, get on with it then.” Lady Creel walked away. 

Y/N cleared the table away and carried the dirty dishes down stairs to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to eat Balder? I keep cooking for Freya but she's not here.” 

“How about you have something to eat and leave me to do the dresses and you get some much needed sleep? Just for a little while, just an hour?” Balder was practically pleading, so she assumed she must look absolutely awful.

“Alright, just a short nap.” She conceded. 

“Make sure you have something to eat as well.” He practically pushed a plate of food into her hands and pushed her towards the bed. While she was eating he was covering Merlin in some sort of lotion, Merlin seemed to be enjoying the attention, and was probably in less pain. She finished eating and was about to take her plate to the sink, but Balder took the plate from her and pushed her to lie down in bed, Merlin jumped in with her. She watched Balder wash the dishes and look at the dresses, probably trying to find some way to fix them. It was with these thoughts that she drifted to sleep, with Merlin curled up against her.

She awoke some time later to hear the bell above her head ringing, she sat up and had to admit that she felt better for the sleep. She looked around the kitchen and could see Balder standing over the stove, she then turned to see what he had done to the dresses but he had covered them with a sheet while she was sleeping.

“Ah you're awake, well that's not really a surprise with the racket that thing is making.” He gestured to the bell, with a wooden spoon that she only now realised he was stirring what smelled like soup with. “Do you feel better now?”

She nodded her head slowly, as she got out of bed, “I’m feeling much better now, thank you. What's that?” She asked, pointing at the stove. 

“Vegetable soup, I made it for lunch, there's more than enough for 4,I'm not very good at portions, so make sure you take care of yourself.”

“I guess I should be serving that then?” She muttered to herself as she grabbed the fancy china and moved some of the soup from the pan to the serving dish. She then grabbed some bowls, she went to get the cutlery but Balder had already placed it on the tray along with half a loaf of bread. “Thank you, I’ll be back in a minute.” She then picked the tray up and headed to the door, but he was already there holding the door open for her. “Thank you, again.” She muttered as she walked through the door.

“There you are! What took you so long?” Astrid demanded as Y/N walked through the door.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was trying to make sure not to spill any of the soup on the sewing as I was serving up.” 

“No matter, how are our dresses coming along?” 

Good question thought Y/N.

“They’re almost ready, I’m sure they should be done soon, within the hour.” She had no idea and really was winging it.

“I want my dress now!” Astrid really could sound like a toddler having a tantrum sometimes. 

“Now, now dear, let's not rush Y/N, we don't want our dresses being rushed and ruined now do we?” Lady Creel asked Astrid. “Although if they could be ready as soon as possible, for us to try them on, that would be most helpful.” 

“I will try. Do you need anything else?” 

“No thank you, you can get back to the dresses.” Lady Creel dismissed her. 

Y/N was at the door and about to run back to the kitchen, as she was now petrified over the dresses when the voice of Lady Creel stopped her, “What soup did you say this was?”

“Vegetable ma’am.”

“New recipe?”

“Yes ma’am. I thought I could try something new, especially since I was in the kitchen so I could watch it.”

“Hmm, well next time it needs more salt. You may go.” Y/N just curtseyed and decided that she would have to ask Balder for the recipe.

Once back in the kitchen she tried to see the dresses but Balder was already standing in front her, “No, it's a surprise, wait here.” She did as he said as he went to the other side of the table and grabbed a long thin piece of material. “Hold still.” She tried to move but decided it was better to do as he asked, he then tied the material over her eyes like a blindfold.

She could feel him tying the knot at the back of her head, she could then hear him moving around the kitchen, she could hear the sheet being moved and then felt Balder come back over to her. 

“On the count of three, okay.” He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

“Okay.” 

“1…... “ He guided her to turn around slightly, “2…..” He moved behind her, “...3!”

He pulled the blindfold, she gasped when she saw the dresses, they were beautiful, the brownish dress now had a half gold skirt, along with swirls of gold throughout, which flared beautifully at the waist, with a gold trim, the top of the dress now had beautiful gems sewed across the bodice and neckline. 

The blueish dress had turquoise trim on the sleeves and at the bottom, the skirt on this dress didn't have the same flare this dress obviously had some sort of net underneath as the shape was more bell like. This dress didn't have the gems all over the bodice but the whole dress was covered in a material that shined and reflected the light. 

She was crying again, “Oh, Balder, they're beautiful, how ever did you do it? How long was I asleep for? Oh Balder, how can I ever repay you?” 

“Don't even start that, we're friends, this means that we help each other, I need nothing in return. Except your smile.” 

“You’ve done so much for me and I don't think I’ve ever done anything in return for you.”

“You’ve done more than you think.” 

“Oh Merlin, come here boy,” She bent down to pick the dog up, “Look aren't they beautiful. How did you fix the mess I made?”

“Now that would be telling, it's a secret, just promise to never make a dress again.”

“Believe me, I promise, I’ll stick to mending dresses not making them. Now, I’ll need to get them two upstairs to try them on to make sure they fit perfectly.”

“Don’t destroy my hard work!” 

“Oh please, I've been mending and altering dresses for years, I just can't make them, especially after not sleeping.”

“Fair enough, are you going to bring them down here?”

“I suppose I’ll have to.”

“Then, I’ll take Merlin for a walk around the woods for a bit, until they're out the way.”

“Oh, I hadn't even thought of that, thank you.” She passed Merlin to Balder, then the pair headed to the door, Merlin wagging his tail and Balder gave a small wave. She waved them off before leaving the kitchen and she decided that she wasn't going to go and find them, so she rang the gong and waited.

They both soon came down to find out what the commotion was about. 

“What is it?”

“Are our dresses ready?”

“The dresses are indeed ready, but I didn't know where you were so I thought this would be quicker. ”

The pair practically pushed Y/N out the way on the way to the kitchen, she followed behind the pair, ready to hear them argue over the dresses and complain about the quality. 

“I want the blue one.”

“I paid for it, the blue one is mine.” Lady Creel grabbed the blue dress from Astrid's hands and started to head up the stairs.

“Maybe we should have asked for a green one to match your complexion.” Astrid's annoyed voice called after her. “Or yellow to match your teeth.” Astrid did take the other dress with her, although she still did not look happy about it.

Y/N followed the pair up the stairs and waited, as she knew they would both be calling for her once they realised they would need help to lace up their dresses. It was Lady Creel who was in need of assistance first.

“Of course, it is not what I am used to, but I must say, you have made a reasonable job of stitching this. I do believe the sizing on the dress is reasonable, now you are to make sure everything else is ready for tomorrow. Polish our shoes, get our finest cloaks ready as well as everything else we shall need tomorrow. Oh and straighten that hem.” 

“Yes ma’am.” The pair of them both looked at the door as they could hear Astrid struggling.

“Tomorrow, straight after breakfast you are to have a bath ready for both myself and Astrid, and you are to spend the day helping us both get ready to leave, the carriage has been arranged, after we’ve gone you can catch up on all your other chores. The rest of today should be spent making sure our dresses fit to perfection.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Now help me get this dress off and then go help Astrid.” 

After she got the dress off her stepmother, she went to help Astrid, who was struggling to get the dress on.

“There you are, now before you lace the dress I want you to tighten my corset, so we know how the dress will fit tomorrow.” So Y/N tightened the corset a little tighter than Astrid normally wore it, “Tighter!” She tightened the corset again, “Tighter! I want to have the smallest waist!” Tighter and tighter the corset was pulled, until it could not be any tighter. “I said tighter!”

“It can’t go any tighter!” She snapped.

“Then I suppose this will have to do. Lace my dress and then measure up so that it will fit me properly tomorrow.”

“Of course Miss,” So she laced the dress and marked where it would now need to be altered, while doing this Astrid was struggling to breathe properly. 

As soon as she had finished fitting the dress, she took it off Astrid as soon and carefully as possible. With both dresses back in hand she headed back down the stairs to the kitchen, she looked at the dresses and thought that she should go and find Balder and Merlin. 

So that's how she found herself in the woods, she was walking through the area where the picnic blanket had been just the day before, it was hard to believe how different things were in the house at the moment, Freya was gone, and hopefully having fun and making friends, while her life at the house was crazier than usual. She was lost in these thoughts when Balder tapped her on the shoulder from behind, and very nearly frightened her half to death.

“What did they think of the dresses?” Balder asked after he had apologized for scaring her and allowing her time to allow her heart to calm down. 

The pair walked through the woods while talking, “Well, first they argued over the dresses, then argued about standards, although if you ask me they are absolutely perfectly sewn and I still have no idea how you did that. Then Astrid has decided she needs to have the smallest waist tomorrow and so her corset couldn’t be any tighter, so I now have to alter the dress to fit her. But she can’t breathe, I'm sure if I'd taken much   
longer she would have fainted, and if she faints tomorrow, that will somehow be all my fault. I can’t seem to win.” 

“Well, the dress has a lace up back, so maybe that could hide a few things and not require too much altering, maybe don't tie the corset so tight.”

She nodded and continued to walk, they were heading back to the house, when Balder decided he should probably go back home. “I’m afraid I shall be unable to visit tomorrow, but then I suppose you will be busy.”

“Busy, is an understatement, I have to make breakfast then spend the rest of the morning getting them ready so they can leave, then do the rest of my chores. But I suppose you'll be just as busy if not worse since you're going to be at the palace.” He simply nodded but looked like he was lost in thought. “Well, I’ll leave you here, if you follow the stream it leads to the road, save you going the long way round.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you again soon,” He then bent down and petted Merlin, “and you, make sure you're a good boy.” He then left them once he was by the stream he turned and waved at Y/N and Merlin, before he headed off and could no longer be seen between the trees. 

“Come on, you, let's get back, there's plenty to be done.” She said the dog as they headed back to the house. 

The next morning was manic.

Y/N had to make sure she awoke earlier than usual, so she could make sure that enough water would be heated for both the ladies upstairs to have a hot bath, since she was up she made a start on breakfast. 

It wasn't long until there was a bell ringing then another, which signified that they were both expecting breakfast in bed, so she laid out the two trays and headed up the stairs with great difficulty, while trying not to drop anything. 

She put one tray on the floor and the first room she went to was Lady Creel’s, “There you are, both myself and Astrid are going to require some assistance.”

“Yes ma’am, I’ve already heated the water for you both to have a bath and I’ll bring the dresses up.” 

“Good good. Now leave me to eat in peace.” 

She left the room and picked up the other tray and went to Astrid's room, “Did you finish my dresses alterations?” A nod was the only answer that Astrid received, she passed Astrid the tray and was already heading out the room.

Then she went to run both women a bath, so she was running between two rooms, making sure they were both hot enough, both had enough lavender oil and rose petals. Once satisfied that the baths should be good enough for both women she ran down stairs and could only carry one dress at a time without crumpling them, so she first brought up the blue dress and then the brown dress, she hung one in each bathroom. 

Which was just in time as she could hear Astrid shouting, “I’ve finished eating, now is my bath ready?”

Y/N opened the door, “Yes, I’ve run your bath, if you'll follow me.” She left the room with the tray, she didn't bother waiting to see if she was being followed or not, she was going to be very busy today. 

She then went to fetch the other tray and took them both back to the kitchen, before heading back up the stairs she saw Lady Creel enter the bathroom with the blue dress. 

She headed back to help Astrid, and as usual had to wash her hair, once that was done, she had to help Astrid get ready, first she had to help get the corset on, then she had to lace it up, although she did tighten it compared to normal she didn't go to the same extreme as she has the day before. She then had to help Astrid into her ball gown, she had to admit the browns and the gold in the dress really did match and enhance Astrid's eyes and hair.

She knew she would have to help with Astrid's hair and make up but also knew that Lady Creel would also be expecting help, so she excused herself while Astrid admired her small waist in the mirror. 

She helped Lady Creel with her corset and dress, like she had Astrid, she also made a start on a braided updo that had been requested, however she was fortunate enough that Lady Creel decided to do her own makeup, giving her the time to go back and help Astrid, again.

Astrid too, wanted a braid updo, although this one seemed much far more complicated and intricate, and so took longer than expected which meant that she didn't have as much time for make up as she would have hoped. 

With both women dressed, hair and make up done, it was more running around for Y/N, she was polishing shoes and taking them only to be told those weren't the right shoes, running round the house looking for specific pieces of jewellery and then looking for gloves that would perfectly match the colour of each dress. 

By the time the carriage arrived just after noon she was almost dead on her feet, but more than relieved that the pair would soon be gone. 

They had not yet seen each other as they had been too busy shouting for help and admiring themselves that neither had left their own rooms. 

“How do I look, mama? Don't I look superb?” Astrid called as soon as she saw her mother, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“You dear look ravishing. It will be difficult for your poor mama to outshine you.” She called back to her daughter, which wiped the smile off Astrid's face. 

Y/N followed them out to the carriage, in case there was anything they had forgotten that she might need to find or fetch, she was also carrying the invitation, which she then passed to her stepmother, once she was in the carriage.

Once they were both in the carriage and comfortable, and had decided that they did indeed have everything they would need, she closed the door.

“Have a nice time.” She called through the window

“You may depend on that!” 

“Oh, mama, we look wonderful.”

“Well, I do. Driver!” With that call from Lady Creel the carriage pulled away.


	12. Transformation

After the pair had gone, Y/N had spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning away the mess the pair had made and catching up on some of her chores. She hadn’t really even done half of what needed to be done, but it was early evening when she decided to have a rest and make sure that Merlin had something to eat. So she was sitting in the kitchen, thinking about how peaceful the house was and wondering what time they would be returning. Knowing that once they returned the peace would be over and it would once again be nothing but chaos and orders. 

That's when she heard a noise coming from upstairs her first thought was that it might be thieves, thinking the house is empty. She made Merlin stay put, as she left the kitchen she could make out that the noise was coming from the drawing room.

“Y/N! I allowed you to stay away from life at the Palace and away from the courtiers but to not turn up at a ball meant for all nobility, when this family was specifically requested, because of you, is the height of rudeness!” She could hear a female voice call, it sounded almost familiar, but not quite. Like she’d heard the voice before but never this tone. “What would your mother say, hmm? I have spent half the day waiting for your arrival at the Palace. You did not come, so now I’ve come to get you myself!”

Although she must admit she was confused, she was also curious, so she was now in the hallway about to walk into the drawing room to see who was shouting and obviously annoyed at her.

“Err…. Hello.” She called from behind the door, not wanting to scare whoever was shouting at her.

“Finally, oh your not… where is your mistress? I’m looking for Y/N, Y/N of Angrboda.”

“I’m Y/N.” She responded nervously.

“Come closer child, let me see you properly.” So she moved closer to the woman, who she still hadn't seen since she was in the shadows and half behind the door. “Oh my poor child, what has become of you?” That's when the woman moved closer, that's when Y/N recognised her. 

It was Queen Frigga. 

Y/N quickly dropped into a curtsy, but the Queen looked outraged, and moved over to her, and then guided her to a standing position. The Queen seemed to be taking her in, looking at every little detail.

“Oh, Y/N dear, I had no idea this is what had happened. I thought you just wanted to stay away from everything that reminded you of your parents, you never did like crowds. What ever happened, child?”

“After my mother died, my father remarried and then he died and I… my stepmother said if I wanted to stay here I had to earn my keep.” 

“Well, you most certainly don't look well. Not at all. Why do you stay here, when they obviously treat you so poorly?”

“Because I made my mother and father a promise to cherish the place we were so happy. They loved our house and now that they're gone, I love it for them. It's my home.”

“Why didn't you come to the Palace, I would have looked after you. I would have made sure you were alright, I often thought of you as one of my own.”

“My stepmother told me everyone had forgotten all about me. I just assumed that…. Well, she was being kind enough to let me stay, she could have sent me to an orphanage or left me to starve in the streets.”

“Instead of which she left you to starve here and work your fingers to the bone. Why did you never leave?”

“Those three are all I've got, well had, Freya’s not here anymore. Before my father died I promised him that we'd stay together as a family.”

“Y/N this can't be what your father had in mind for you, he loved you, and your mother he wouldn't have wanted you to have anything less than the best. Well I’m here now and I suppose I shall have to make up for all this lost time. I am guessing you’re not going to leave here are you?” A shake of the head was the only response the Queen received, “Well then at the very least, attend the ball. I didn’t come all this way not to take you.”

“ Go to the ball? Me? Why would I wanna go to the ball? I'd much rather sit here by the fire, with Merlin.” Y/N didn't want to seem rude, but she knew that there was no chance that she would be able to go to the ball without her stepmother and Astrid finding out and then they would make her life hell, or at least worse than normal. 

The Queen took a step back and looked at her once again, “Well, I’m not taking no for an answer, and who is Merlin?” She was going to answer but she didn't need to as Merlin came running over to them. The Queen turned to Merlin, “I’m sorry, but it looks like you’ll be spending the evening alone, I’m stealing Y/N for the night. Now you can’t go to the ball looking like that!” 

She looked down at what she was wearing and suddenly felt even more inferior than she already was, what she was wearing was pretty much rags and they were dirty after her busy day of running around and cleaning. 

Queen Frigga, waved her hands and muttered some words, and suddenly a ball of smoke seemed to entirely engulf her within a few moments the smoke began to fade and revealed a beautiful green gown. 

The gown was a deep, rich emerald off-the-shoulder style, made of comfortable smooth velvet, that had long trumpet sleeves with lace accents and delicate lace-on lace-up bodice on the front of the dress, and a lace-up back with tails of ribbon. Her hair had a braid going around her head, and the rest of her hair was loose, which had a band of silver and green ribbon weaved through the braid. 

“Oh, I.. Yards of fabric and I still feel naked. What if they recognise me? Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station? Five days in the stocks.” She was rambling at this point but she really was scared half to death.

“If you're going to be a noblewoman you must play the part. You look down to no-one.” Frigga looked at her and made her lift her chin, in a way she knew Astrid to do. “Oh, you look just like your dear mother. Well, no one will recognize you for what you are. People seldom do, but if you are worried, I know a spell that means no one but me will recognise you, will that put your mind at ease?”

“Yes, well I think so. Me prancing around like some noblewoman when I've never been to court, I am just a servant in a nice dress.”

“No you're not. Your mother gave me a bracelet to look after, I think it's time you had it.” 

Frigga then fastened a bracelet around her wrist, the bracelet was made of silver and looked like a snake eating its own tail.

“Mother had one, in fact I know she had one, give me a minute and I’ll fetch it.” Y/N ran up the stairs, the fancy dress she was wearing almost made her fall up the stairs. There was a loose floorboard in one of the rooms that Lady Creel never used, it was a room that once had been full of life and laughter but now was cold and empty. Frigga was in the doorway and had obviously followed her. She lifted the floorboard and pulled out a small wooden box, taking the lid off revealed some of Y/N’s mothers favourite pieces of jewellery, one of which was a bracelet which was an exact match to the one Frigga had just given her. It started to glow and then changed its colour to match her gown.

“It’s an ouroboros, it means eternal life, your mother gave me one and kept the other. There's a magic to these bracelets, one that I have never managed to replicate, I must confess I do not fully understand it myself, you see they glow and change colour when the pair is together and only on a member of your family. Now take a deep breath and close your eyes, we don’t have time to waste.”

She did as she was told and then felt the most bizarre sensation and when she opened her eyes again she was no longer in her home but, she assumed, the palace.

“My dear I am aware that you do not like crowds and I assume you would like to be home before your so-called family, but I would like you to at least stay for an hour. But this ring was a gift to me from your mother, so please be careful with it, when you want to return home, simply wish to be there and it will take you. Although I do recommend that you go somewhere private, magic has the ability to confuse and scare those who aren't used to it.”

“Thank you so much Your Majesty, this is the one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me. But how shall I behave? I'm dressed like a princess.”

“I told you as a child not to call me that, I am simply Frigga to you. Oh, just be yourself. And for tonight, you are a princess-- the princess incognita. Now go have some fun.” Frigga then gave her a gentle push towards a door which opened to reveal a room full of people and music.


	13. The Ball

Y/N looked on at the ball and was instantly relieved that Frigga hadn’t left her to make a grand entrance, she was by a side door and could easily slip in unnoticed. She entered the room and looked around, curious as to who she would see and if she would see any familiar faces. While walking around she was able to spot Astrid waiting in line with at least 50 other girls if not more, waiting their turn to get a chance to dance with Prince Thor. 

She headed towards the refreshment table, that's when she could hear Lady Creel’s voice, “There could be something between us, you know.” 

"You know, I honestly wish there WAS something between us." The man who she was talking to sounded bored.

“Do you? Do you really?” Lady Creel was pushing herself against the man. 

“Yes, a galaxy!”

Y/N had to move away at this point, trying to hold in her laughter until she was out of ear shot. She decided that walking around the room would be best for now, she didn't really have the confidence to strike up a conversation with a stranger and would also have no idea as to what she would talk about anyway. Dancing was pretty much off the table as well as she could only vaguely, (very vaguely) remember one dance and she doubted it would be enough to get her through the ball. 

She was walking and listening to conversations and was rather enjoying herself, she occasionally looked over at the thrones, only to see Frigga looking at her. She could see Odin drinking and talking to Frigga, she could see Thor dancing with all the ladies, one dance per lady, and she could see them heading to the back of the line again but she couldn't see Loki anywhere. 

She turned her head to watch the dancing, all the ladies in the most beautiful dresses, she was fascinated that all those women would be waiting for most of the evening for a single dance. The song ended and some people left the ballroom floor and headed for the rest of the room. Y/N was so busy watching all the people, including Lady Creel who had managed to get a younger man to take her for a dance, that she did not notice that someone had come to stand behind her. She only noticed when the person cleared their throat, the sound was enough to make her heart stop. She turned to see Prince Thor standing behind her, she quickly dropped into a curtsy, although he laughed it off and told her not to bother.

“I’m sorry I did not see you there, Your Highness.” She replied nervously, she could feel people staring at the pair of them.

“Nonsense, please call me Thor, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of joining me for the next dance.”

“Believe me I am honoured, although I fear that would be unwise, I find I am currently unable to dance.” He looked at her blankly so she just made up an excuse. “I have weak ankles.”

“Oh, do you need a healer?” He was just as adorable and oblivious as she remembered. 

“I think not, I am certain it shall be fine, I think it just needs some rest.”

“Well, I could lift you, then you wouldn't be missing out on the dancing, and no one would need know, your dress is long enough to hide the fact your feet would not be on the floor.”

She couldn't think of an argument, so reluctantly agreed. “As long as you are certain I will not embarrass you, I accept your gracious offer.”

Thor smiled as he led the way to the ballroom floor just in time for another song to start playing and a new dance to begin. As promised, Thor did lift her up, a mere few inches off the floor, but enough to save her from the embarrassment of falling over or not knowing the dance.

She could feel people staring at her, and could make out that many of the ladies waiting to dance with the Prince, she was also able to make out that Astrid was giving her a death glare, and she had to suppress the urge to laugh.

Thor tried to make conversation, “Forgive me if I seem rude, but I don't recall seeing your face around the Palace, are you just visiting for the ball.”

“Something like that. I’m not usually one for crowds, but I have been requested to attend, rather against my own will.” 

“Ah, I see, well Loki is very much the same tonight, I think he’s hiding now, I can’t imagine mother or Father will be pleased.” 

“Is he not well?”

“I could hardly say he’s not well, he’s just not been himself recently, but in a good way, it's hard to explain.”

“Maybe something has happened causing him to change, I mean we all have to change and adapt.”

“I suppose, I’ve never really thought of it, although I must say I can’t think of anything which would have bought this change about.”

She couldn't deny that she was relieved that the dance was over. She curtsied and he bowed and she left the crowded ballroom, she could still feel people staring at her and was feeling more than a little uncomfortable, so she decided to head for the balcony for some air. 

She was simply looking out at the view and taking it all in when she heard a rather irritated voice beside her, “I hope you didn't come here to seduce me.” She hadn't even realised there was someone else out here. 

“No, actually I came out for fresh air. You must really think a lot of yourself, if you think every woman is trying to throw herself at you.” She turned to see who she was talking to and was horrified to see that it was Prince Loki, who looked shocked. “I’m sorry Your highness, I didn't realise it was you.” She apologised and curtsied at the same time.

“I gathered that.” She lifted her head to see he had a smirk on his face, she stood up from her curtsy, the words of Frigga playing in her head, ’You look down to no-one’.

“I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here, least of all you, Your brother, just informed me that you were hid … not attending this evening.” She decided against saying he was hiding, she had already probably offended him once, if she said that there was every chance he might just push her off the balcony. 

“I should have guessed you’d be like everyone else, throwing yourself at Thor, trying to be the next Queen.” He sounded irritated.

“Oh, sweet Odin, no, I don’t think I could bear that, people looking at me all the time, no I can think of nothing worse. I didn't even want to dance with Thor, he asked me. I had every eligible maiden in there giving me evil looks.” She realised she was rambling, for someone trying to not be herself tonight she felt like she was doing a truly awful job.

“You're not like most women are you?” He sounded curious.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing, don’t mind me.” Loki said in a voice that suggested he was finding this whole situation hilarious. 

“You look lovely, however I must admit I’m intrigued by those bracelets.”

“Oh, thank you,” She took one off to allow him to see it better, “They’re a matching pair. I’ve been told there is magic to them, they glow when in a pair. As you can see, they change colour as well, I think they are fascinating.”

“Well I must say that it’s rather beautiful, the workman ship that would have gone into making it would be immense.”

“I suppose, they were my mothers. Won't they miss you at the ball?” She decided to move the subject away from herself, although she assumed he would just ignore her if it was a subject he didn't wish to talk about. 

“Maybe, but I'm not willing to go back just yet. When I go back, Father will try to pair me off with a lady of their choosing. I'm expected to marry for advantage.” He explained with no emotion in his voice, like he had just given up.

“Oh. I’m sure you're going to think me simple, well actually I’m sure you already do. But to whose advantage? I know it is probably an unintelligent question.”

“That is a good question, and I don’t think you're simple, naive perhaps but not simple.” He assured.

“I’m sure you are saying that to spare my feelings, and well, surely you have a right to your own heart.”

“Believe me I don’t care for sparing people's feelings, and I must weigh that against the king's wishes.” He almost spat the words out. 

“Well, perhaps he'll change his mind.” She tried to sound encouraging. 

“He doesn't change his mind.” He scoffed.

“Your mother then, surely she could help.”

“My mother is wonderful and is already trying to spare me a marriage to a dull princess, she's trying to get father to allow me to marry one the more local nobility, I think she has someone in mind for me.”

“But does your heart belong to someone else? If so, you should tell her, I can only imagine that a mother would wish for her child's happiness above all else.” She tried to prompt, although she knew that this isn't a conversation that she should be having with royalty. 

“That remains to be seen. Are you not bothered you're missing out on the dancing?” He changed the subject back to her and away from himself.

“I….that's not really an issue, I can’t really dance, I did not know I was attending this ball until this evening.”

“Yet you danced with my brother.”

“Actually I wouldn't call that dancing, he lifted me off the floor, so it looked like I was dancing.” This caused Loki to let out a genuine laugh. 

“Well if we dance out here no one is going to see, maybe some practice will do you good.”

“I don't think all the practice in the world could make much difference, but I suppose it could hardly hurt.” She reasoned.

He put his hand on her waist and held the hand out for her to take, which she did as she put her hand on his shoulder. He led the way and he was far more of a gentleman than Y/N expected after the amount of times she had now stepped on his toes.

He even tried to keep the conversation going but after less than half the dance they both had to admit defeat.

“I am so sorry.” She apologised over and over.

“It’s quite alright, you did say that you couldn't dance. I should have taken your word. I think Thor saved himself by carrying you around the ballroom floor.” 

“I think I’ll stay away from dancing for a while, unless I have someone to carry me above the floor.”

“Well I suppose that's another argument for why Thor would make a perfect king and husband and why I would not.”

“Well, he’s not perfect, no one is, I doubt he has any idea how a girl should be treated.”

“Like a princess, I would suppose.”

“No, like a person, with kindness and respect.”

At this moment there was a flash of lightning and then it started to rain heavily. The pair of them were safe from the rain, as there was about half the balcony that had a canopy above. 

“Doesn’t it look beautiful, I’ve never seen the thunder and mountains together, it really is a beautiful view.” Y/N mentioned, looking at the spectacular view in front of her. 

“I suppose all the plants and flowers in the gardens will be glad for it.” He mentioned. 

“Do you like gardens and flowers?” She inquired, still looking at the view, only now she also looked down at the beautiful gardens which were filled with beautiful flowers all in bloom. She could remember running around and hiding in these beautiful gardens so long ago.

“I've recently taken up learning about plants and their medicinal properties.”

“That sounds interesting and useful, that's probably something I should look into, when I find the time.”

“Well a friend and her pet were both in need of some assistance and that was the best way I could help.”

“Do you like animals then? Do you often find animals in need of assistance or is this a one time occurrence?”

“I have a tendency to prefer the company of animals compared to nobility, but you see I was visiting a friend and found a wounded dog in need of help and my friend has agreed to look after it. I think she may not especially be glad of the company, she’s lost someone dear to her.”

“I’m sorry, you must send my condolences.”

“Oh, no its nothing like that, no there has been no death, just a child has been sent away to school.”

“Oh.”

Oh, no.

It couldn't be. 

Loki couldn’t be Balder could he.

First he mentioned about the flowers, lots of people would think like that, wouldn’t they? A friend and pet in need of assistance, that couldn't be her and Merlin, could it? A child sent away to school, could it be Freya he is talking about? 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Umm...yes, yes of course I just got lost in thought, that's all. I’m sorry, you were saying.” She spluttered. 

“I was just saying that you have more personality than the rest of the ladies who have danced with Thor tonight, you're so different. But at the same time you remind me of someone, but I just can't work out who? Have we met before?”

“No, I’m sure I would remember, Your highness.” She lied through her teeth.

“I’m sure, I just thought I knew of every courtier in the province, if not the land.”

“Umm, well... I'm visiting a cousin.”

“Who?”

“My cousin.”

“Yes, you said that. Which one?”

“The only one I have, Sire. She's a very lovely cousin.”

“Yes.”

“She's a very lovely cousin to visit.”

“I'm sure but who is it?”

“Who is it? My cousin.”

“So you're visiting your cousin And she's…” He prompted starting to find this irritating. 

“Yes of course, the daughter of my aunt.”

“And your aunt pray tell, who is she? Do I know her?”

“Naturally, she's the mother of my cousin!”

“I really should meet her, perhaps she's a friend of my father the King.” He was trying to get a straight answer out of her, he hoped by mentioning the King she would just give a name.

“I'm sure that you met her, of course, yes you met her, of course at the …..thing.”

“Which thing?”

“The thing……” She was thinking on her feet and for the life of her couldn't think of anything. “The thing where you met my cousin.”

“Yes, your very lovely cousin. Tell me was it at a dinner or dance? Just give me a name! Are you being difficult on purpose?”

“Yes, I mean no. In fact, in a way, like me, she's really rather shy, she sends her greetings to the king, and she'll see you at the thing, and she’d say stay strong and be yourself, don’t let others try to rule your life. She also said to say goodbye.”

With that Y/N ran from the balcony, back into the ballroom, she could faintly hear the bell from the clock tower, but she was too busy trying to find a way to get out of the ballroom. She could see a door and headed towards it, as she was running she noticed that Thor was dancing with Astrid. When he saw her running he stopped dancing and Astrid bumped into him and then promptly fell to the floor looking absolutely outraged.

She didn't stay to see anymore of that, she just had to get away, Loki couldn't know who she was.

He was a prince, she was a servant, they could never be together. She couldn't believe that she had made a prince help her with her chores. It would be wrong, this whole situation was wrong. She could hear someone running after her but she couldn’t stop, she saw a door and ran straight through it. 

She found herself in a deserted hallway, she pushed the door behind her closed and leaned on it as she closed her eyes and wished to be back in her kitchen, with Merlin.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in her kitchen in her old worn out dress, the fire was dying and Merlin was asleep. 

She went and sat down on her bed, and the creak of the bed was enough to wake Merlin, who came running over to her obviously wanting a fuss. 

He lay his head on her lap, as she was stroking his fur, she noticed that the ring that Frigga had given her was still on her hand, as was the bracelet. That's when she realised she only had one, Loki must still have the other.


	14. After the Ball

Loki was standing in a hallway, he was certain that the maiden he had been on the balcony with had come here and there was nowhere she could be hiding. He had searched the corridor and every door and room, asked every servant he could find but no one had seen her. 

The morning after the ball Frigga was sitting in the library, enjoying the relative peace of the palace without all the guests. While also doing some plotting of her own.

“Mother! Loki is in love!” Thor declared the moment he walked through the door, followed by Loki and the Warriors Three.

“Who with?” Frigga asked with a smirk.

“The beautiful maiden, we just don’t know who she is.” Thor was far too enthusiastic, he turned to Loki, “ I will find her for you brother. I shall have the best men help me look.”

“Our best men, brother, could not find a missing haystack, let alone a needle. How is it you intend on finding her?” Loki was amused with his brother's antics.

“I’ll figure that out.” Thor said as he then left the pair of them and went to speak with Volstagg, Sif, Fandral and Hogun.

“Mother, it was not the maiden at the ball who has stolen my heart as Thor seems to think, she merely helped me realise who has stolen my heart.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you already knew your own heart, my child. Will you tell me who this maiden is?”

“Certainly not. I think I did, I think I was just not willing to admit it, but I know that Father would never approve. I can’t imagine you would approve either, after all you’ve decided that some prophecy means that my bride has already been decided.”

“And what do you intend to do about it?” Frigga asked, obviously trying to get a reaction from Loki.

Loki thought for a moment, “I'll tell you what this prince is going to do today. The prince is going to exercise his royal prerogative for once.”

“How could she disappear without a trace?” Thor asked.

“I agree, do we not have frontiers, customs posts, guards?” Loki asked his mother.

“Um, the young lady arrived incognita but must obviously be of some consequence. She cannot remain unknown forever.” Fandral stated, “Although if we are to go looking for her A proclamation is required, is it not.” 

“Yes. Draft it immediately.” Thor replied, “We still have to figure out how to find her though.” 

“Well for that we would need something to identify her with, and we know she must be nobility.” 

“I’m not so certain of that.” Loki spoke quietly, mostly to himself but his mother had heard.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, she may well have been a thief, look at this.” He showed the bracelet to his mother, and continued, “She had two of these, and I’m sure I’ve seen you wear one of these. She said that they have a magic to them, something about glowing when in a pair.”

“There might be a lot of them, besides lots of jewellery has magic enchantments. You can’t just assume someone is a thief.”

“She refused to give a name, kept mentioning a cousin and then had no idea how to dance. It’s like she was trying to play a part but had no idea how to do so.” 

“Interesting, very interesting indeed. Maybe she was nervous, after all you are a prince, maybe she was intimidated. Although I doubt that's going to matter now, Thor has an idea and will not stop. Besides, lots of people have matching bracelets.” She still had the bracelet in her hand.

“Did you say that she had two of these bracelets and she left one and that there is magic to them? Brother why did you not speak of this earlier.” Thor had come over and had heard a little of what they had said. “We could use this to identify your beloved. We shall try it on every eligible maiden. “ He took the bracelet from his mother and was already walking towards the door, before calling back, “Worry not brother, we shall soon find her.”

“Wonderful, simply wonderful.” Loki muttered before walking away.

“Don’t even think about disappearing again, I can’t keep lying to your father!” She called but he was already out of the door.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
“Where is that wretched girl?” Lady Creel muttered, lying in bed, she had rang the bell at least 5 minutes ago. Just at that moment Y/N knocked on the door and entered. “There you are. Why do you not come when I call? I want a weak infusion of tea. My head is fit for cracking.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She was about to leave for the relative safety of the kitchen when Astrid walked through the door and completely ignored her.

“Good morning, mama.” Astrid stood at the end of the bed still in her nightgown, her hair a mess from sleeping on the styled up do she had worn the night before. “Bring the breakfast, immediately.” She snapped. “I wasn't able to sleep. Oh, oh, the excitement of last night!” Astrid was about to sit on her mother's bed.

“Not on the bed, my precious.” She directed at Astrid before turning her attention away to gloat to Y/N. “You would have been amazed. Astrid was a triumph. Had it not been for the late arrival of that mysterious princess, I feel sure the prince would have made his choice, and I am quite certain I would be in the palace at this very moment making the wedding arrangement.”

“What princess was that?” 

“Nobody seemed to know.” Astrid huffed.

“He seemed quite taken with her, but then, men always go for the obvious. Oh, yes. I mean, she was not that pretty… Striking, perhaps.” Lady Creel grumbled.

“Think, mama-- we were actually there at the castle.” Squealed Astrid.

“Where you belong, my dear.” Lady Creel assured her, making the pair of them smile.

“I wonder what the prince is doing today?” Astrid replied wistfully. While Y/N went down to the kitchen. “Do you think he loves me mother?”

“This isn't about love, it's about marriage.”

About an hour after breakfast had been served, she was sitting in the kitchen preparing for lunch, while Merlin was sitting under the table. There was a knock on the door, when Y/N answered it was the delivery boy from town bringing some fresh food.

“Morning Alex, I completely forgot you were due to come today or I would have come outside to help.”

“It’s quite alright, there are still a few more bits I need to grab. Have you heard what they are saying around town?”

“No, I've not heard anything, I’ll be honest I’ve been too busy for gossip, what with the ball and Freya and everything else.”

“Well you might want to tell the pair of them upstairs that Prince Thor is looking for the mysterious maiden that Prince Loki is in love with. He’ll probably be here within the week.”

“How many nobles are there in Asgard?”

“Oh no, it's not just the nobles, it's every eligible maiden, so that includes you, also includes my sister Ingrid, she has spent most of the morning cleaning the house and putting on makeup.”

“Bless her, I can imagine how mad it's going to be here when they find out.” At that moment Merlin came over to them. “Oh hello you, you haven't met Merlin have you. Merlin, Alex, Alex, Merlin.”

“Hey boy, wait here,” Alex put what he had been holding down on the table and ran back to his cart. He came back a moment later with a bag in one hand and a bone in the other, “This is for you and this is for you. I always take some of the bones from the butchers for any dogs I might meet, some are wild and savage. Anyway, that's your lot I think, so I’ll see you in a week, bye Merlin, bye Y/N. Good luck!” He waved as he left, she waved back, one hand now holding a bag of vegetables and Merlin was already back under the table with his bone. 

She decided that she ought to tell them about the chance that Prince Thor may knock on the door any second, so she headed back up the stairs to see them. She went to Lady Creel first, knowing that she would probably want to tell Astrid. She knocked on the door and waited until she was told she could enter. 

“What do you want now?” Lady Creel demanded, “You better have a good excuse to be disturbing me when the house needs cleaning.”

“Well I just thought ….. Alex the delivery boy has informed me that Prince Thor is visiting all the houses looking for some eligible maiden for Prince Loki.”

“Well that is good news indeed. Any more information?”

“I’m afraid not, that's all I heard.”

“Well then fetch Astrid this minute.” 

So she did, she walked down the hall, she wasn't rushing today, she was far too tired, she told Astrid through the door she was required immediately. 

She stayed upstairs while Astrid was being told the news by her mother, so it wouldn't be long until the orders were being shouted and demands being made.

“Hurry now, you need to be ready, he could be here any minute!”

“Who could?”

“The Prince, Thor is coming round and looking for an eligible maiden for Loki.”

“How does that help me? I thought we wanted me to marry Thor not Loki.”

“Darling, dearest, believe me I want you on the throne but any prince is better than no prince, and besides we have another chance with Thor, he will be here and there will be no other eligible maiden to compete with.”

“And I am so eligible.”

“Yes dear.”

“Y/N, Take my dress, mend the buttonholes and press my skirt too, and mind the ruffle. If they arrive, I want to be the one to answer the door.”

“Of course my darling. Clean the house, and help myself and Astrid to get ready, let me see is there anything else… There’s the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh yes. And the tapestries and the draperies. Do them again! And don’t forget the garden. And scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there’s the mending and the sewing and the laundry. When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few little things. And remember that when they come you are to remain out of sight, understood?”

“Yes ma’am, but why, will you not need me? Will you not require refreshments?”

“Because you're common. Your mother was common and so are you. You can wash your face and put on a clean dress, but underneath, you'll still be common. 

“My father…..” Y/N started, she very rarely mentioned her father but it didn't matter for she was interrupted by Lady Creel.

“Your father was weak. He spoiled you rotten, he filled your head with silly thoughts and dreams that'll never come true. Never. Now, clean this place up. It's a sty.”

She put on a brave face even though she felt like crying and decided it would be better to keep herself busy and get on with the jobs at hand rather than sit and cry.

She had to help the pair with getting into their best dresses, and helping to style their hair, trying to make them look presentable was a difficult task, the ball had obviously taken a lot out of them. 

Once they decided they no longer needed her help she was sent to clean everything, although she only focused on the main hall and drawing room, since they were likely to be the only rooms that anyone would see.

She was in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door, she knew that Astrid wanted to answer the door, so she didn't bother to leave the kitchen.

She was sat by the fire, still upset about the comment her stepmother had made about her father, while making some preparations for dinner. She thought about her parents and realised that Frigga had been right, even though she promised her father to stay together as a family, they never wanted her except maybe Freya but she was no longer here. Her parents had always wanted her to be happy, they may have not spoiled her rotten, but they always made sure that she knew she was loved. She had nothing in this house anymore, the memories of her parents were with her, not in this house. 

She put down the vegetables she was preparing and took off her apron, she went round the kitchen and gathered her things. After about five minutes she had all her clothes and precious items together in a bag, including her bracelet, she grabbed some food and was about to leave with Merlin.

But then she thought about Balder or Loki she now supposed, she knew they could never be together, that prophecy about her living in the palace now could only mean her as a servant surely? 

She knew she couldn't tell him she knew, but she still wanted to say goodbye. 

She decided a letter would be her best option and she would hide it, in case he came, she could only hope he would find it.

She hid the letter just outside the door, under a rock, she looked at the kitchen one last time and closed the door and left. 

Upstairs.

Thor was explaining that he was looking for the maiden who had captured Loki’s heart and to find her he needed proof of the other bracelet or it needed to glow. 

Astrid was sitting and batting her eyelashes at the prince, she held out her wrist for Thor to put the bracelet on her.

“I was thinking I had lost something at the ball, I wondered if it could have been when we were dancing.” Astrid was putting on a sultry voice and pushing herself against Thor.

“If you lost something when you fell then make sure to mention it next time you visit the Palace.” The bracelet was securely in place, and was not glowing, “The bracelet does not glow, do you have the other half of the matching pair.” 

“I... “ Astrid looked at her mother for some kind of answer or idea as to what to say.

“She lost it!” Lady Creel quickly insisted, “She’s always losing things, I often say that she would forget her head if it were loose, for example she lost that bracelet at the Ball.”

“Yes, I lost it, as my mother has said, so I am unable to present it to you. But I know it’s mine.” 

“I’m sure, but without proof, I’m afraid there is nothing that can be done. Of course, if it is yours and you find the other bracelet you could always come to the Palace and prove it. Are there any other women in this house?”

“Me!” Lady Creel quickly announced much to the horror of Astrid.

“Any younger ladies?”

“How young?” 

“Younger than you!” Hogun grumbled under his breath but loud enough that everyone heard. 

“Give me that!” She took the bracelet from Astrid's wrist, she placed it on her own wrist and held out her hand looking for it to glow. It didn’t glow although within seconds of being on her wrist she started screaming. She threw the bracelet off and revealed a burn that matched the bracelet. 

“That looks nasty but it didn't glow, I'm afraid.” Hogun announced.

“Are there no other women in this house I suppose.” Thor guessed.

“None!” Lady Creel responded quickly, already standing up and looking at the door, while nursing her wrist. 

Astrid stood beside her mother, “Not even a servant girl!” Lady Creel elbowed her in the ribs. 

“So if I ring this bell, no servant girl will come?” Fandral asked, holding the rope that was linked to the bells downstairs in the kitchen. 

“No one.” Lady Creel tried to assure but she was looking a little nervous.

“Well let's not waste time with a bell, we could just check the kitchens for ourselves.” Sif replied, giving a glare to Astrid. 

So they all headed to the kitchen, Lady Creel leading the way, she stopped outside the door and allowed Fandral to try and open it only to find it locked.

“The key, madam, if you so please.” 

Lady Creel pretended to be looking for the key, “There's nothing in there, a table, a few chairs a fireplace and the food.” 

“So you have no servants and cook for yourself do you, I would love to see you try, when we go in there, and we will, I would love a drink, I assume you know how to boil water.” Hogun asked, enjoying watching both women squirm.

“Astrid you heard the man boil some water.”

“Me? Me, boil water?” Astrid sounded horrified. 

Lady Creel finally produced the key, and the door opened, everyone headed down the stairs expecting to see someone but there was no one there. 

Hogun and Sif, between them checked the kitchen and the garden, but there was no one.

Astrid tried to boil some water, then tried to grab a hot pan from the fire, although Thor stopped her. 

Thor looked between Sif and Hogun, but it was Fandral who spoke first, “If you have dismissed your staff on this account, there will be serious enquiry and we shall visit again, to be sure you haven't hidden any members of staff, so I will ask one last time, are there any other women in this house?”

“As you can see there are none.” Lady Creel replied, still looking baffled. 

“Come we’ve wasted enough time here, we have more places to visit yet.” Sif announced, everyone followed her as she left.

“I couldn't care less if we find Loki’s lover or not I am just getting so sick of people that I want this over and done with.” Hogun noted to Fandral as they walked away.


	15. The Bracelet

Loki was walking around the palace gardens aimlessly when his mother found him.

“Loki, darling, I believe you, you know I do, but even you have to admit….” Frigga started trying to comfort her son but was interrupted. 

“I don't care what anyone says. I know she exists.” Loki snapped. “How absurd life is. Down there, everything is so simple. People meet, fall in love, marry, and have children. I daresay they envy me here.” Loki was staring at the mountains in the distance.

“I'm told envy of princes is a common enough thing.” Frigga came to stand beside him, keeping an eye on him from the corner of her eye while also looking out at the mountains.

“3 months, 6 days, 10 hours. That's how long it's been since last I saw her. Thor still seems to think I am in love with that maiden from the ball, have you seen what he’s done now? I’ll tell you he’s had a glass cabinet built to hold the bracelet.” 

“He thinks he’s helping, once he gets an idea in his head there is very little that can be done to stop him.”

“I know that, but he’s wrong that has nothing to do with the woman who has stolen my heart, as you all seem to say. Although it seems father still wants me to marry a princess, he sent for six princesses to visit the palace. You should have seen them mother, one had no teeth and another was bald!”

“Loki dear there is no need for exaggerations, I know well enough for I was there, she only had bald patches and the other was only missing a few teeth. You know I am leaving soon and I hope to be back tomorrow, so please do not begin any fights with Thor or your father.”

“Mother believe me, I have no intentions in making life more difficult. I think I will go out for a ride.” Frigga smiled at him and kissed his cheek before heading back into the Palace. 

Loki was walking through the courtyard, towards the stables to fetch his horse, when the sun caught the bracelet and made it appear to be glowing, in the distance he could hear Thor. Without even thinking about it, he smashed the glass and took the bracelet. He was determined to be rid of it for good, once on his horse he decided to head towards a clearing in the forest, he thought if he could hide the bracelet there, no one would find it. 

Once at the clearing, he went and stood by the stream and threw the bracelet as far as he could.

He sat down after that by the stream and was thinking about all that had occurred over the last few months, he had made a dear friend and lost the same friend. He still had the letter that she had left him. He could recite it off by heart.

“Dear Balder,  
I am sorry that this is the way I have to say goodbye, I was never really any good at farewells. But I recently saw someone who I had not seen for a great many years and they got me thinking. Why should I stay here when I am treated so poorly, this cannot be my future, so therefore I feel I must leave and find a future I can truly be content with. I will miss you so, for you have come to be a dear friend. I am taking Merlin with me and if you ever see Freya I hope you will tell her. I wish you all the best, you deserve happiness and I hope you enjoy a wonderful future.   
Farewell my friend,  
Y/N.” 

Loki had assumed that the someone was a man that she had run away to start a new life and get married. Which truly made his heart ache, for a while he had tried to hate her but overtime he realised he couldn’t.

His father was pushing for a marriage of alliance, at this point Loki was sure that his father would win, for he was losing hope of ever finding true happiness.

After he decided he had been moping for long enough, he got back on his horse, intending to have an afternoon of riding and forgetting about everything else. 

It was at this moment that Y/N was also walking through the woods, she had been helping a lovely older couple in a house less than a mile from the house she grew up in, she still made regular visits to see the house from a distance, while walking Merlin. She sometimes couldn’t believe that her life was so different, while being so close, the couple she worked for were so kind and grateful. They also were happy to have Merlin in the house, which meant he was becoming a spoiled dog. The couple had been lovely but they were leaving today, so she was looking for somewhere new to live and work, although at this point she was seriously considering living in a cave. She had her bag with all her things and a few bits and pieces the couple had given her. 

Merlin was running ahead and ran deeper into the woods but Y/N wasn’t worried since he always came back and he seemed to know the woods well. What she wasn't expecting was him to come running back with something in his mouth, at first she thought that maybe it was an animal of some sort. He ran straight back to her and dropped the item on the floor in front of her, she bent down to get a better look at the item, she was relived to see it wasn't an animal. 

It was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet it was her bracelet, the one she left at the ball. She looked around, but being this deep in the woods meant that she couldn’t see anyone. She really hoped that Frigga had used her magic to make it appear rather than someone having dropped it off. She put the bracelet on her wrist and it started to glow, in the sun it probably wouldn't be very noticeable but in the dark of the woods the glow was obvious. 

While looking at the bracelet she started to think back to her parents and she decided that maybe she would be better off if she went away, she had nothing holding her here anymore. 

So with this in mind she decided to visit her parents ‘grave’ again, this time to say goodbye. While on her way, she thought back to the ball, she had obviously heard all the news surrounding Loki and his lost love, but she couldn't believe that he would actually love her when he knew the truth. She did feel bad for not being able to say goodbye to Balder, no Loki, properly, the letter had been a rushed affair, but she knew she couldn't really have faced him after learning who he truly was. 

She realised she had feelings she couldn't really describe for a Crowned Prince of Asgard, she was just an orphan who had fallen from the world of nobility. Maybe if her parents had still been alive she would have had a chance with the Prince but even that wasn't certain, but now she had no hope. 

While walking she could hear someone, well a horse in the distance but she didn't really pay it much attention, she had so much going through her head, Loki, the ball, her parents, where would she live now and so much more. 

However the person on the horse had seen her and was racing towards her. Loki realised he needed to change his appearance back to Balder, so by the time he had reached her, his appearance had changed. He jumped down from his horse, and called her name, this made her turn around and he ran to her and picked her up and spun her round and held her tightly. 

“Oh, Y/N, you have no idea of how much I have missed you.” He whispered into her hair as the pair stood there embracing each other. She returned the embrace once she came out of her shock.

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied with tears in her eyes, knowing this may be the last time she would ever see him. 

He pulled back and wiped some of the tears that had fallen from her eyes, he spent a moment just taking in the image of her, one he had missed for far too long. He noted that her hair was longer and that she looked healthier, so wherever she had been hiding had been somewhere better than with Lady Creel. 

That's when he noticed the bracelets, which were glowing, “Oh, of course, it's you, it was always going to be you.” 

“You know, as lovely as you look, I think you shouldn't be wasting your magic on your appearance and besides Loki suits you better than Balder.” His appearance melted away to reveal Loki.

“You knew?” 

“I worked it out at the ball.” 

“Of course you did.” He said with a smile. “I’m not letting you leave again. I can't be apart from you. Will you share my life with me?”

“Oh,” The tears were back, “ believe me I should love to be with you forever, but surely that cannot be, I would be no good for you, I would be no good for Asgard.” 

“But you are good for me, you have made me a better person and I want to be a better person for you.   
Please.” 

She didn't reply; she just started crying and he pulled her into another embrace, when he pulled back slightly she nodded her head at him.

“Now who do I have to ask for your hand in marriage?” 

“Lady Creel is technically my legal guardian.” 

“Oh for…” Loki was about to curse at the thought of seeing Astrid and Lady Creel again, but then a smirk came across his face, “Well then I suppose we should pay them a visit, and you know what ,I think this may be the first time I am looking forward to seeing them. Imagine the look on their faces.”   
She just shook her head and smiled fondly at him.

He helped her on to his horse and jumped on behind her, he held her close as the pair followed by Merlin headed for the house.

They were in the gateway to the house and could see Lady Creel and Astrid were both outside, as a carriage was pulling away. 

Loki rode to the front door where the pair were and jumped down, Y/N hiding behind him. neither Astrid or Lady Creel had noticed the horse, as they seemed deep in conversation. 

“I little knew, madam, that I would have the pleasure of meeting you and your delightful daughter again in such happy circumstances.” Loki announced making the pair of them jump.

“What circumstances, your royal highness?” Lady Creel asked while she curtsied, Astrid too curtsied but she was also batting her eyelashes.

“You are the legal guardian, I believe, of my wife to be.” He smiled.

“Your wife to be?” Lady Creel asked, obviously confused, that's when Loki moved aside to reveal Y/N.  
“W-why why, yes. I am more than her legal guardian. I have been a mother to her.” Lady Creel stuttered.

“Then I do right by formally asking your permission to take Y/N's hand in marriage.” Astrid let out a little screech, which caused Lady Creel to elbow her in the ribs.

“Control yourself!” She hissed at Astrid, she turned back to Loki, “Permission? Why, of course! Gladly! Naturally.” 

“I don't understand. Do I-- “ Astrid started looking completely bewildered, but she was interrupted by Lady Creel.

“Will you be quiet? Your royal highness, please allow me the honour of inviting you into our happy home. Come, Y/N, dear. We were so worried about you.” She put on a sickly sweet voice, which made Y/N wince.

“Thank you, but no, I have other urgent business to attend to.” Loki announced helping Y/N back on to the horse, before mounting the horse himself and riding off, Merlin following. “Come my love let us head to the palace Mother and Thor should love to meet you. “

Y/N didn't miss the bitter faces Lady Creel and Astrid were making, which caused her to snicker which in turn made Loki laugh.


	16. Presented at the Palace

Once the pair had arrived at the palace Y/N couldn't help but feel out of place, for she was still dressed in rags while surrounded by finery. Loki seemed to be able to sense her feelings of uneasiness. 

“Maybe we should wait, I’m not really dressed for an audience with the King and Queen.” Y/N mentioned nervously as Loki led her towards the palace and the throne room. 

“They’ve waited long enough to meet you, my love.”

“Then maybe a bit longer wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Mother will love you no matter how you dress.” 

The pair arrived at the throne room and entered Y/N was squeezing Loki’s hand, as he walked her towards the thrones, although one sat empty, King Odin was watching the pair of them enter. She couldn't help but look around the room and was delighted to find it mostly empty, although she did notice Thor and a few others were there, she was a little upset that Frigga wasn’t. 

“Father, this is Y/N, the maiden I intend to marry.”

“Congratulations brother, you found the maiden from the ball.” He announced walking over to the pair of them, once he was close enough to not have to shout he turned to her, “I hope your ankle is better now.”

“Much, thank you.” She gave a nervous smile. 

“A most unusual name.” Odin noted leaning forward to stare at Y/N. 

“The name, father, is surely of no importance. All that matters is that I've made my choice and wait for your blessings.”

“You gave us a lot of trouble, you know, after the ball. People looking for you everywhere. Vanished, you see. Did you go back to your own kingdom?”

“No, your majesty. I went back to where I live.” She answered nervously in a small voice, Odin could be rather intimidating. 

“And where is that?”

“Why, here, your majesty.”

“Here? In the castle?” Thor asked, looking utterly bewildered. 

“No, brother. As you've often remarked, love is blind. And we sometimes don't look under our noses. Y/N lives in our own Asgard, not 20 Miles from here.”

“Then how did we not find her?” Thor turned to ask Sif who was standing beside him, but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

“So this is the girl that Loki wants to marry.”

“Is going to marry, father.” Loki vowed.

“I don't wish to seem offensive, but it does seem to me that she's most unsuitably dressed for such a solemn occasion.” Sif observed from the side of the room, “I have something that may be more appropriate, if you would like?” She offered.

Loki nodded and Sif came over and led a very nervous Y/N away.

“Mother will be so happy when to hear this news, I cannot wait until her return.” Thor declared as Loki left the room.

Later on, they were sharing a meal together in the gardens with Merlin (who Thor now seemed to love), enjoying the sunset and the view. Loki had to admit that although he couldn't care less what she wore, in all the finery she was currently dressed in now, he thought she looked even more beautiful than normal. The way the light shone around her made him think of the angels. 

Sif was watching the pair with a sad smile, when Odin called her name to gain her attention back to the meeting at hand.

“It has already been convened, your majesty.” One of the older courtiers announced once Odin walked through the door.

“It’s a pity.” Fandral sighed.

“Charming little thing. In other circumstances…” Volstagg added, while drifting off in thought. “She really is most appealing.”

“I think it should be you who tells her. It will be better coming from you, you are after all a woman. But do not let the Princes know of any of this.” Odin commanded turning his attention to Sif. 

“Yes Your majesty.” Sif replied, before leaving the room. 

A few hours later Y/N was in her own room in a nightdress that Sif had loaned to her, she kept pinching herself, knowing this was too good to be true and was certain that this would never last. 

That's when there was a knock at the door, which left her with an uneasy sense of impending doom.

She opened the door to reveal Sif, looking rather sombre. 

“Y/N I have… I am ... I'm commanded by his majesty the king to request an audience.” She stumbled through her words.

“Oh.” All she could think was that this was not going to be good.

“One moment, please.” 

“Please enter.” Y/N was not used to people asking for her permission, she was used to receiving orders.

“Forgive me for disturbing your rest… But, alas, there are some matters of state that cannot be delayed. His majesty has requested me to broach the question of some delicacy. I… You love the prince Loki, do you not?” 

“Why, of course. Who wouldn't?” She replied as if it was obvious.

“Oh, quite so. And he has expressed his love for you before the court.” Sif was quick to assure.

“Yes.” She prompted nervously.

“Yes, he has. Very commendable. But ...this makes… Oh dear, oh dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Forgive me, but despite my appearance and the pomp and circumstance. I am not without understanding of your plight. For plight it is. To be blunt, because the hour is late. It is not possible for his majesty to give consent to such a marriage.” She lamented in an apologetic voice.

“Not possible? What does that mean? What are you saying?” There was too much going on. Too many words, she just couldn’t work it out.

“Hmm. Well… Your love for the prince and his love for you, well, that is a fine and private thing. Would that it could remain so, but the times demand something different. The prince must make a marriage of alliance with a princess of the blood royal, or at least noble. And that is why I am here, burdened with this unhappy task. You see, in life, love cannot always find a way. You were born here, so you know that our little kingdom, whilst far from perfect, has yet enjoyed countless centuries of peace. Now that peace is threatened from without. There are some who look towards our frontiers with greedy eyes. You see only love and happiness staring you in the face. I see nothing but war and destruction… Unless a sacrifice is made.”

“And the sacrifice… Is to be me.” She realised.

“Yes. It's a lot to ask, but I have to ask it.”

“To leave him now?” 

“To leave him now, before it's too late.” Sif practically pleaded.

“But he would search for me again. He would search for me and find me. I know he would.”

“Yes. That, too, is true, but we've allowed for that. It is suggested that with proper dowry and every other consideration fitting the circumstances of this most unhappy occasion, it is suggested that you be taken from here this very night to a secret place of exile far beyond our borders.”

“You have forgotten nothing, then. I thank you for bringing such tidings with tact and understanding. You were well chosen for the task.” Even at the moment her heart was breaking Y/N was trying to comfort Sif, it was obvious she did not want to be the one to break the news. 

“If you could follow me, there is a carriage waiting to take you.” She and Merlin followed Sif.

Once she was in the carriage she turned to Sif, “If I am to meet all your demands could I make one of my own.”

“Of course, believe me I will do anything within my power.”

“Just tell him, tell him…” Her voice cracked here and she had to take a deep breath before carrying on, “Tell him, it wasn’t love, that all I am is just a cold and empty shell. Tell him anything but not that I love him. Make him hate my memory, make him glad he's free, you can paint me evil, paint me cruel, make him feel a fool for loving me. Do whatever you have to do to make him hate me, but please don’t tell him why I have gone, or that I love him, or nothing could stop him.” 

Sif could only nod, although she could see that Y/N was trying to make this easier, but she knew Loki would not simply accept this. She watched the carriage pull away under the cover of darkness, once the carriage was out of sight she turned back to the Palace to tell the king of all that had occurred. 

“Your majesty. The deed is done.” Sif announced as she saw the king. 

“How did she take it?” 

“She certainly behaved like a princess.” Sif replied as she walked away.

The next morning, Loki was angry, he was more than angry he was outraged.  
He stormed into the throne room followed by Thor, Sif was already there with Odin.

“Father! Father, you have done? What have you done?” Loki screamed in a rage. Yet Odin remained silent. “The spoils are yours, but it is a small victory.” Loki seethed. 

“If I could explain…” Sif tried but was interrupted by Loki.

“Spare me that. Spare me the final hypocrisy of your sympathy.” He turned back to his father and noticed the map he was looking at, and practically threw it back at Odin, “Take your map. Rearrange it to your heart's content. Make your precious marriage of alliance. You've destroyed whatever vestige of love and happiness I might have found, and you've done it in the name of patriotism. So... let it be thus. Choose me a bride from amongst the ragbag of royal virgins I have twice rejected. Choose who you will. I care not. I'll play my public part to the altar but no further. Your royal house will live with you but die with me. Believe me wherever you have hidden her I will find her and when I do I will make you regret this day!” He stormed out of the throne room and went to the garden and looked out at the view, he had tears in his eyes. 

He turned his head to see the table where they had eaten last night, when they were filled with hope and love and a future. But now he had nothing, he sat where he had sat the night before and spoke to the empty chair. “I have loved but once. I have loved only you, and I have lost you twice.”


	17. Frigga Returns

Y/N had been in the carriage for a long while before she put her head out of the window and asked the driver if they could stop for a few minutes for her to stretch her legs and for Merlin to burn off some energy.

“Alright but only a few minutes, I’m under strict orders to get you away as quickly as possible.”

“I’m aware of that, thank you, I promise we shan't be long.” She replied with a sad, tired smile. 

Merlin was quick to take the opportunity to run free, and she followed walking at a slow pace behind. She imagined that the horses may also be appreciating the break as well. 

She was walking through some of the trees when she heard horses again, but they were coming from the direction she was headed. 

She called for Merlin, knowing the driver was not in a patient mood and started to head back to the carriage with Merlin following. When she got back to the carriage she noticed that the other carriage she had heard had stopped and was beside her carriage.

Y/n decided just to get back in the carriage and then once the driver had sorted out this dispute they could be on their way. 

“This is a royal carriage, I demand to know its destination, I should have been informed. Are you aware that you are about to cross the boundary of Asgard. Who are you taking in a royal coach out of Asgard, I demand to know.” 

Y/N recognised that voice, it was Queen Frigga. 

“Your majesty, I am under strict orders to make sure this young lady is out of Asgard as soon as possible, by royal command.” 

“A young lady? Which young lady? Why are they being sent out of Asgard?”

“Your majesty, I was not informed of any of that, only that I had to deliver her.” 

“Well I demand to speak to her, she might know a bit more than you.” 

“Of course your majesty.” 

The door of the carriage opened and Y/N saw Frigga standing there, she was about to get out of the carriage when the Queen got in instead.

“Hello Y/N, um Merlin.” She greeted, as she closed the door. “Now can you explain to me what has happened and why you are being sent out of Asgard?”

“Well umm I’m not sure where to start, but umm the answer your question is Sif told me that Odin wanted rid of me, as Loki had proposed and he couldn’t agree to such a match.” 

“Oh Lord give me strength, did you not argue birthright.”

“My birthright?” 

Frigga took a deep breath before replying, “Yes dear your birthright, I’ll explain later, first we need to get you back to Asgard and to Loki.”

“But what about the king?”

“I’ll deal with him, come along, dear, you can share my carriage, it's going in the right direction.” The Queen stepped out of the carriage and told both the drivers of the change in plan. 

Y/N and Merlin both entered the Queen's carriage, once Frigga joined them, they were on their way back to Asgard. 

She could tell Frigga was watching her, but she kept her gaze out the window, afraid that if she made eye contact a conversation would be started and she would have to explain all that had happened. 

Frigga did not need to wait for eye contact to start a conversation, “Tell me all about what is going on between you and my son.”

“Well, he disguised himself as someone else, so I didn’t recognise him and he sort of became my friend and helped me with my chores, he gave Merlin to me.”

“Ah so that's where he was, he kept running away from the palace and no one had any idea where he was.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any worry.” 

“My dear, I was never particularly worried about him. He can take care of himself, and you as well now I daresay. No, I was more curious about where he was going and what had changed him.”

“Changed him?”

“Yes, well not completely but before he could be rude, one of the staff nearly had a heart attack the day he thanked her and apologised for being in her way.”

“He was always kind and polite to me.” 

“I daresay he was.”

“You must have been the reason he wanted to know about medicinal plants. To be honest I was rather surprised by his sudden interest. Now I have to ask where have you been? I went back to the house after the ball and you weren't there, believe me when I say I tried multiple times.”

“I … I left.” 

“You left? Where did you go?”

“I, well I thought about what you said, about that not being the life my parents would have wanted for me and I thought I should make a life for myself that I could be happy with.” 

“Oh my dear, I went to that house, to get you out, I went back to help you. Did you end up somewhere safe?”

“Oh yes, I think Merlin was the most happy, he was starting to get rather spoilt.” She leaned down to pat his head, as Frigga smiled. “The day Loki found me I had started to consider living in a cave.”

“I hope you are speaking in jest. We’re not far now, do you want to rest before we see everyone, especially Loki?”

“What do you mean by ‘see everyone’?” Y/N asked cautiously. 

“My dear, you are engaged to a Prince, expect to see many people, all the time.”

Y/N couldn't think of anything to say to that, all she could do was gulp. 

It wasn’t long until Asgard came into view, and suddenly all the nerves came rushing back to her. Frigga must have noticed, she gave her a gentle yet encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. 

The carriage arrived back at the Palace, Loki saw this from the balcony, he thought it wise to stay away from people at this very moment. He looked down as his mother exited the carriage, more than relieved to have someone to talk to. He headed down to greet his mother, he didn’t see Merlin or his owner leave the carriage.

Loki caught up with his mother as she was about to enter the throne room, “Mother, I have much to tell you, but to start I……. Y/N, is it really you?” He trailed off in disbelief, he held out his hand as if to touch her, but didn’t as if scared she may fade away. 

“Yes dear, it is, we crossed paths on my way back.” The acknowledged and gave her a knowing wink.

“How did you know her?” He turned to his mother, his face full of surprise. 

“Darling, I’m the Queen of Asgard, I have my ways.” She turned to a small group of knights and commanded, “Have both Lady Creel and her daughter bought here, the sooner the better.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” They all bowed and took their leave.

“What is the meaning of this? I had this maid exiled from Asgard. Who bought her here?” Odin shouted when he saw Y/N in the throne room. She looked terrified like she might run or hide at any moment, so Frigga kept a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I did, and you had no right to exile her.” Frigga defended, although many of the courtiers were looking on with curiosity, many of them had the good sense to leave the throne room. 

“I could never agree to such a match, a maid, a servant girl to marry a prince. It’s unheard of, we’d be the laughing stock of all the realms.” 

“She is no servant, she is one of the nobility.”

“Nobility? Not possible you didn’t see her when she arrived, she was in rags. Besides I know the nobility and I do not recognise her.”

“This is Lady Y/N of Angrboda.” 

Loki came up behind her, having heard the conversation, “Lady … you never told me you were part of the nobility.” 

Y/N turned to look at him, while Frigga went to the thrones to talk to her husband. “I … I didn’t know, there must be some mistake, my stepmother took the title. She always told me my mother was common, like me. Besides you never told me you were a prince and you actually knew that.” She argued back.

“Stepmother? Lady Creel is your stepmother? You never told me that!” Loki reasoned, then accused.

“Well I was taught not to call her that, or even to think of her like that for years, to me it was normal, not worth mentioning, I’m sorry.”

“So that would make Freya your half sister.”

“Correct.” 

Loki then looked past her to his father and called, “Do you hear that father, she is from noble stock, so you have no reasonable grounds to stop our marriage.” 

“Don’t worry dear, I’ll deal with him later.” Frigga warned Odin, who visibly gulped.

“Lady Creel and her daughter have arrived.” Called one of the guards at the door. 

Loki didn’t miss the look of pure fear or the squeezing of his hand. Frigga called the pair, along with Merlin to come and stand beside the thrones.

Y/N practically hid behind Loki, as Lady Creel and Astrid walked into the throne room. 

Lady Creel looked around the room before announcing to some of the nobility who had stayed, “Is it not customary to stand when a lady enters a room?” No one made a move, which made her smirk turn into an uneasy smile.

“Indeed it is, but I see no lady.” Queen Frigga replied in an ice cold voice. 

“I must admit, Your Majesty, I am confused, I am Lady Creel of Angrboda.”

“No you are not, you never were, the title of Angrboda was never yours to take, that has always belonged to Y/N. Along with the house and the money. The title was from Y/N’s mother, the woman you called common, and thus passed through the blood line not through marriage.”

“No that cannot be, I had Freya, the only reason I had that child was to cement my claim to the title. She is the daughter of the late Lord of Angrboda.” Lady Creel faltered.

“His title came to him through marriage, and he knew that you would never hold claim to the title after his death. That was your mistake to make. The punishment for dressing above one's station is usually a few days in the stocks, I however do not think this enough for all the years of suffering poor Y/N had to endure.”

“Are you alright, my love?” Loki whispered in her ear, he could feel her shaking ever so slightly. 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll let you know when I’ve got my head round all of this.” She replied.

The Queen then turned to the loved up pair, “Do you wish to have a say my dear?” Frigga offered, looking at Y/N who could only shake her head.

“They should be made to pay back everything they spent, as the money wasn’t theirs.” Loki insisted, to which his mother nodded in agreement.

“Your punishment is three days in the stocks, then you are to work in the palace until you have repaid your debt then you will be exiled from Asgard, along with your daughter. Your youngest daughter may remain in Asgard.” 

“Your Majesty please I must beg of you ….” Lady Creel started to beg, but was cut off by Queen Frigga.

“This is your own doing, if you had treated Y/N like a daughter, then this would never have happened.” 

“I did try to treat her like a daughter, your majesty, but she was a wicked, unlovable child.” 

“The late Lady of Angrboda was a dear friend of mine, and I knew Y/N as a child, she doesn’t have a wicked bone in her body.”

“I would have loved you, if you had let me, I was a child who was grieving both my parents, looking for some affection, but you never showed me any kindness.” Y/N declared, letting all the years of hurt show through. 

“I may not have spoilt you but I was always fond of you, extremely fond of you really.” Creel nervously spoke up.

“Really I had no idea!” Y/N replied a little sarcastically.

“Children often mistake discipline for lack of concern, however one day I am sure she will realise how much I care for her.”

“Cared? Oh no, you never cared for me and you know very well I will not intervene in your punishment.” 

Loki held her as she almost broke down, but she managed to keep her composure. 

“Take them away!” The king demanded and the two women who had made Y/N’s life hell for all these years were now being dragged away. Suddenly she felt free, she just turned to Loki and laughed, a real happy, carefree laugh, which was infectious, making Loki laugh as well. 

Thor walked in the room a moment later, confused by the laughing, “Merlin!” He called, Merlin went running over to him.

Making the pair laugh even more, even Frigga couldn’t contain a smile. “Now you two, are going to be keeping me busy, we need to arrange a wedding, the sooner the better I assume.”

“I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman, how long does it take to arrange a wedding?”

“I’m the queen dear, I can do what I want when I want. You can be married today if you wish.” She stated as if it was obvious.

“Surely this is not possible. It would be too difficult to arrange a wedding at such short notice!” Odin tried to argue.

“You be quiet, you have caused enough trouble already and you owe our dear soon to be daughter an apology.”

“Me? Apologise? Me, I’ve never apologised for anything in my life and I don’t intend on starting now!” Odin declared, although the glare his wife gave him made him stop and stay silent. 

Loki decided not to mention what had occurred between his parents and simply turned to the love of his life. “Shall we? My love, I will do whatever you desire, I would wait a lifetime if you should wish it so.”

“Why wait, we’ve waited long enough. I’m certain this is what I want.”

“Well if that's the case I must take our dear Y/N with me, you know the bride and groom can’t see each other before the wedding.” Frigga interrupted the pair with a smile.

Loki bent down to place a kiss on the back of his fiance's hand, “Until later my love.” He then left the room followed by Thor.

Thor popped his head back in a moment later, “I shall take Merlin with me, I shall take good care of him, worry not, sister.” 

Frigga placed a hand on her back and led her out the room, followed by Sif.

“Your highness, may I speak with you a moment.” Frigga turned around but quickly realised that Sif was not wanting to talk to her but the soon-to-be princess.

“She’s talking to you dear. I’ll meet you in a moment with a seamstress.” Frigga then left the pair of them.

“Your highness, I want to apologise for…” Sif started but was interrupted. 

“There's really no need.”

“But I want to, I know this will always be remembered between us and I could never hope to make it up to you fully. But I really hope that you could allow me the chance to prove myself in your opinion.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but there's nothing that I blame you for, you did your duty nothing more. You followed orders, believe me I am used to that, I hope that we can be friends, I think I’m going to need some help adjusting.” She was quick to declare.

“Lady Sif, will you be joining myself to help our bride get ready?” Frigga asked from a doorway a little down the hall. 

“I am at the service of the Princess.” Sif smiled, as she joined Frigga. 

“Well then, let us hurry, we do not have long, we have a wedding to plan and attend.”


	18. How the Story Ends

Years Later.

Y/N was walking through the palace garden with Freya, after Creel had been given her punishment, Creel no longer had the money to keep Freya in school. But that wasn’t really the reason that Freya was here now, Loki had requested the child to be present for the wedding and when she told the adults how much she hated the school, the newlyweds took her in. So now all these years later, the three of them along with Merlin live between the palace and Y/N’s childhood home although this was more for when Loki needed to be away from his brother or father. 

Creel and Astrid worked in the Palace, but in the kitchens where they couldn’t get in the way. Y/N sometimes took Freya down to see them, although they never seemed entirely happy to see her, after they realised that Freya was not going to help lessen their punishment they never really bothered with her. 

Thor got married to Sif a year after Loki’s wedding, the two new princesses had become fast friends and were often a support for one another. Thor and Sif had so far had two children, making Loki and his wife the ‘greatest Aunt and Uncle in all of Asgard’, although that was a self appointed title from Loki. 

Y/N and Loki had tried to have children but had found themselves unable to conceive, although they were never able to find out why. Odin always looked uncomfortable when that conversation was brought up. Although that could be due to the fact that he wasn’t over the fact Frigga had made him apologise. 

The pair had once been heartbroken over the thought of never having a family of their own, but they realised over time, that they did not need children to make them happy, they had a family.

They had Freya who was basically their adopted child, they had Thor, Sif and their children and they had Frigga who was a mother to them all. But that wasn’t all, these days the pair spent a lot of time at the orphanage of Asgard, they loved spending time with the children and reading with them. Sometimes they went in as a Prince and Princess representing the Royal Family. But most of the time, they used Loki’s magic to hide who they were so they could focus more on the children then being watched by everyone. They loved playing with the children and reading to them, and sometimes, using their influence as royalty they helped many of the children find happy loving homes. Sometimes Loki had to go away and help his brother if Asgard needed protecting, to keep herself distracted Y/N would often visit the children. Which led to Loki and Frigga trying to teach her magic, although at the moment there hadn’t been much progress. 

To Y/N her life, was everything she had ever dreamed of, it may not be perfect, but she had a man who loved her, who would always be by her side, she had a sister in Sif, and a mother in Frigga. Thor had become like a brother to her, especially due to the fact he could sometimes act like a big child. She had the dog she always wanted and she had Freya who was both like a sister and a daughter. Y/N made sure to tell Freya as many stories about their father as they could remember, and Frigga did the same for her with memories of her mother. 

Loki and Y/N had agreed to look after their niece and nephew for a few days at the house, Loki always tried to get some staff for the house so Y/N wouldn’t have to do everything, like she used to, but she always refused, she argued that Loki was good at housework. Besides she always thought it a good idea to teach the children about hard work.

Even now all these years later Y/N could not help but wake up with the sun, although now she often went back to sleep. There were still the days where she couldn’t go back to sleep, where in her head she still had to get up and complete a never ending list of chores, but she was lucky she had Loki.

“Why are you awake my love? We have no reason to get up yet.” Loki grumbled in his morning voice, obviously still half asleep.

“I just woke up, I’m still not entirely used to not having to get up and work, it’s probably something to do with being in the house, you’d think by now I’d be able to sleep properly.” She replied obviously a little frustrated.

“My love, you spent years in the same routine, breaking that routine will take time, and believe me we have time. Now I know a few ways of tiring you out.”

“Oh, tell me.” She replied with a smirk knowing how this would end.

“Oh I am going to do better than that, allow me to demonstrate.” He started kissing her neck, causing her to moan.


End file.
